Viking's love
by nikama-nya
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un Grimmjow en guerrier sanguinaire du Grand Nord? Et d'un Ichigo en esclave rebelle? Ben moi! Si ça vous intéresse, venez jeter un coup d'oeil! ;
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Viking's love

**Chapitre :**1

**Rating ****: **T mais M à venir ;)**  
><strong>

**Couples :**Grimmjow Jaggerjack / Ichigo Kurosaki

**Disclamer :**Les personnages de _Bleach_ dont s'inspire cette fiction sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo

Hey! :D

Voici ma nouvelle fiction Grimm/Ichi, dans un univers peu commun, j'ai nommé celui des vikings! x) Franchement, qui n'a jamais imaginé Grimmjow comme sanglant guerrier du Grand Nord? Et Ichigo comme esclave rebelle?

En tout cas, je vous laisse découvrir cet univers qui me laisse assez rêveuse pour ma part et...enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Près d'une rivière, le dos appuyé contre un arbre, un jeune homme se laissait porter par un petit vent frais qui faisait bouger ses cheveux de flamme. L'air lui caressait le visage d'une façon si douce qu'il s'endormait paisiblement. Il était tout simplement là, en train de se faire bercer par le bruit de l'eau. Puis rouvrant les yeux, il vit la lumière des rayons du soleil orangé éclairer les feuilles jaunâtres du chêne qui lui servait de dossier. Il venait tous les jours à cet endroit, devant cette pierre marquée par le temps. Il la regardait sans détacher ses yeux des mots entaillés sur celle-ci. En les regardant, il se souvenait comment il en était arrivé là, comment sa mère était morte et comment il avait était recueilli dans un village Irlandais. Quand il avait 5 ans et demi avec sa mère ils avaient été chassés de leur village pour la simple raison que son père avait tué un villageois. Par conséquent, il fut exécuté sur la place du village, sa mère a été marquée au fer rouge pour montrer qu'elle était bannit, et lui n'eut aucune sanction car il était trop jeune. Ils durent donc abandonnés le village, et s'exiler. Mais ils furent attrapés par des marchands d'esclaves qui les emmenèrent loin du Japon. Puis ils arrivèrent en Irlande. A un moment donné, la mère d'Ichigo avait réussi à trouver une issus et ils échappèrent aux mains des marchands. Mais n'étant vêtus que d'une simple tunique, ils arrivèrent gelés dans un village isolé. Les villageois avaient essayés de soigner la mère d'Ichigo mais ne purent rien faire pour elle. Elle mourut pendant la nuit. Etant orphelin, Ichigo fut recueilli par les gens du village. Cette pierre tombale dressée devant lui rappelait à chaque fois ce qu'était son difficile passé. Comme cela, il pourrait se souvenir de son père et de sa mère réunie, voir l'image d'une famille unie et aimante qu'il n'aurait plus.<p>

- Ichigo ! Viens nous aider pour le dîner s'il te plait !

Ichigo sortit violemment de ses pensées en entendant son beau-père l'appeler.

- J'arrive !

Il se releva et embrassa la pierre tombale de sa mère. Le rouquin regarda le paysage s'étendre devant lui une dernière fois puis se détourna et marcha vers sa maison. Au bout d'un moment, il aperçut des boucliers et des lances près de celle-ci. Prit d'une panique qui fit retourner son ventre, Ichigo se précipita à l'entrée de la maison. En entrant, il vit un groupe de guerriers viking assis sur des bancs dans la salle principale de la maison. Il déglutit difficilement quand il vit les regards remplit de sang des guerriers qui le fixaient. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était complètement déboussolé.

- Ah ! Ichigo. Tu en as mis du temps. Vas aider Hallibel à préparer le repas s'il te plait.

Ichigo exécuta l'ordre de son beau-père. A vrai dire, il était plutôt content de ne pas rester dans la salle où les guerriers s'empiffraient comme des porcs. Cela avait le don de le mettre en rogne, aucun respect pour la nourriture! Il donna les quelques poissons qu'il avait pêchés plus tôt à sa demi-sœur qui commença immédiatement à les dépecer.

- Ichigo, restes pas là si tu ne fais rien. Tu n'as cas emmener ces plats chauds sur la table de nos invités.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi ?

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé abruti ! Vas apporter ces plateaux et plus vite que ça !

- Tsss …

Ichigo détestait cette fille. Tous simplement parce qu'elle avait un an de plus que lui, elle le prenait pour un petit frère bon à rien et ça avait le don de l'énerver profondément. Avant d'entrer avec les plateaux, son beau-père le prit par le bras et l'emmena de nouveau dans la cuisine.

- Ecoutes bien Ichigo. Ne réponds surtout pas aux vikings. Quoiqu'ils disent, ne réponds surtout pas tu m'entends ? Sinon, ils seraient capables de tous nous tuer. Tu as compris ?

- Papa. J'ai plus douze ans. Je sais très bien qu'il faut pas faire n'importe quoi avec ces personnes.

- Mouais…

L'homme âgé lâcha alors Ichigo qui s'aventura dans la salle principale de sa maison, là où été les vikings. Il vit alors que la salle avait été complètement dévastée du sol au plafond. De la nourriture gisaient dans tous les coins, des guerriers bourrés se bagarraient tandis que d'autres sirotaient tranquillement le vin mit à disposition dans des pichets. Ichigo marcha rapidement et posa le plateau remplit de viandes près d'un homme qui semblait endormit. Ne portant pas attention, il commença à regarder la pièce pour espérer apercevoir un passage possible sans recevoir des coups de poing des guerriers qui se bagarraient encore. Remarquant une petite issue il voulut avancer mais une force exercée sur son poigné l'empêcha d'avancer. Il se retourna alors et vit deux yeux bleus félins le fixer. Ichigo resta pétrifié. Ce regard n'était pas humain mais animal. Il se sentait comme une proie, une future victime qui sentait sa dernière heure approcher. Il essaya de se libérer mais l'emprise du guerrier sur son poigné était trop forte. D'un mouvement souple, l'homme pris l'articulation du rouquin et la tira vers lui. Ichigo se retrouva la joue contre le torse du bleuté et voulait commencer à se séparer de l'homme mais celui-ci lui prit le menton. A ce moment, les lèvres du guerrier effleuraient celles d'Ichigo pour prononcer.

- Alors comme ça t'aime qu'on t'donne des ordres ? Lui souffla-t-il.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il resta sans voix devant cet homme qui semblait plus âgé que lui. Il voyait un homme sauvage qui avait encore des traces de sang séchées sur son corps. Ces courbures carré mais bien proportionnées de son visage données au guerrier un air sérieux qui donna un pincement au cœur d'Ichigo. En observant avec plus d'attention le corps du félin, il remarque que celui-ci était plutôt bien proportionné. Il sentit alors une chaleur qui lui était inconnue le réchauffer au niveau de son entre-jambes.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive! Je ne peux plus bouger. J'ai envie de partir mais mon corps ne répond pas. On dirait que je suis comme attiré par cet individu ! C'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas avoir une telle attirance pour un mec de ce genre ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bien fait et ces lèvres… J'ai envie de les croquer ! Non, Ichigo ! Reprends-toi bordel de merde ! » _

- Lâchez-moi.

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu crois qu'tu peux m'donner des ordres ? T'as d'l'audace, t'me plais d'plus en plus gamin.

Ichigo, choqué par ces paroles, réussit d'un mouvement vif à se délivrer de l'emprise de cet homme mystérieux puis commença à revenir vers la cuisine sans se retourner. De son côté, l'homme n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'un mouvement très rapide, il avait perdu sa proie et cette idée fit jaillir une sourde colère en lui. Il décida alors de tester le jeune homme pour qui il commençait à avoir de l'intérêt.

Ichigo vit son beau-père arriver pour rapporter les plats vides et ramassa toute la nourriture qui était au sol. Puis quand il passa près du bleuté celui-ci lança de la viande déjà bien entamée par terre. Ichigo leva les yeux vers le viking.

- C'est d'la merde c'te nourriture. T'as pas mieux sérieux ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous Jaggerjack.

- Ouais, j'espère bien mais grouilles toi !

- Entendu.

Ichigo ne pouvait supporter de voir son beau-père ramasser les déchets de ce viking crasseux, ivrogne et complètement sauvage. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, il décida de sortir de la maison et de retourner à son endroit habituel.

De son côté, ravit de la réaction du jeune homme, Grimmjow sortit de la maison pour pouvoir enfin faire ce qu'il avait envisagé de faire au rouquin. Il vit alors Ichigo assit devant une pierre tombale. Le jeune roux se retourna pour faire face au viking qui le regardait intensément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Grimmjow s'approcha d'Ichigo. Maintenant, son corps était à quelques centimètres du rouquin.

- D'où t'viens ? Un nom pareil peut pas venir d'ici.

- Ça te regarde ? J'crois pas alors laisses moi tranquille.

- T'as pas ta langue dans ta poche hein.

- Tsss…

Grimmjow s'approcha encore et prit le menton mince du jeune homme. Sentant une émotion inconnue monter en lui, Ichigo enleva la main de l'homme de son menton.

- Je suis pas une prostituée que tu peux relooker comme bon te semble. Pigé ?

Ichigo ne sentit un grand frisson traverser son corps quand il vit l'épée brillante, se loger contre son cou. Il releva les yeux sur le bleuté qui lui faisait face.

- Maintenant ça suffit. T'crois qu'tu peux m'parler comme ça ? T'as sûrement pas pigé que j'suis un guerrier.

- C'est bon ? T'as fini ? Parce que j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que de rester à bavasser avec un ivrogne.

Ichigo, en prenant le dessus sur sa peur, regarda le guerrier qui le menaçait avec son arme blanche. De son côté, Grimmjow n'en revenait pas ! Même avec une lame sous la gorge, ce jeune homme lui tenait encore tête. Personne n'avait osé le rembarrer comme cela ! Ne pouvant riposter, il lâcha le menton du rouquin qui commença à lui tourner le dos.

Ne voulant pas que sa proie lui échappe de nouveau, Grimmjow lui prit le bras puis plaqua le corps d'Ichigo contre l'arbre qui était le plus proche.

- D'où viens-tu Ichigo ? J'pense qu'tu n'as pas entendu parler d'moi vus qu'tu n'as pas peur ?

- T'es sourd ? Je t'ai déjà répondu. Occupes-toi de tes affaires. Les gens comme toi m'écœurent. Vous croyez que vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi parce que vous avez une soit disant réputation de guerrier et parce que vous portez une arme. Si t'as pas encore compris, j'ai pas peur de toi et tes airs de sauvages connard ! Tu…

Ichigo ne put finir sa phrase, Grimmjow avait déjà collé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de se séparer de l'étau du bleuté mais celui-ci le plaquait avec une telle puissance qu'il ne pouvait se séparer de lui. De plus, son corps ne répondait plus. Il se sentait comme attiré par lui. Une langue dominatrice se fraya un chemin et finit par trouver celle du rouquin. Ne pouvant rien faire, le dominé cessa de se débattre et se laissa porté par le rythme imposé du bleuté. Il ferma les yeux et sentit les mains du félin lui caresser les cheveux puis de les tirer en arrière pour casser le baiser. Ichigo poussa un gémissement sous l'effet de la douleur. Grimmjow le regarda dans les yeux et vit une lueur dans les yeux brins d'Ichigo qui le réchauffa des pieds à la tête.

- Et t'me dis que t'es pas une prostituée mais regardes dans quel état t'es juste avec un baiser. Et j'suis sûr que c'est dur par là…

Grimmjow dirigea sa main vers l'entre-jambes d'Ichigo et toucha une bosse déjà dure.

- Arrêtes… Lai… Laisses-moi tranquille.

Grimmjow dirigea sa bouche vers le lobe de l'oreille de sa victime et commença à le mordiller. Il entendit par la suite Ichigo pousser un faible gémissement qui le raidit instantanément. Il remonta sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille d'Ichigo et lui souffla :

- J'reviendrais Ichigo. Et tu s'ras à moi, totalement à moi ! Tu m'entends ? Tu m'appartiendras.

Sur ces mots, il se desserra de l'emprise d'Ichigo et tourna en direction de la maison.

- Si tu crois que je suis intéressé par toi, tu te trompes Grimmjow !

- Ah oui ? Alors comment expliques-tu la rougeur sur tes joues et le fait qu'tu m'appelles par mon prénom et en plus que t'me tutoies, hein ?

-Que…

Grimmjow le regarda et vit que sa proie était complètement déboussolée. Il lui lança alors un sourire faisant ressortir ses canines puis repris le chemin vers la maison du beau-père tout en rigolant avec éclats.

De son côté, Ichigo resta complètement immobile et attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits.

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict? (me tapez pas )<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite de Viking's love! x) Un peut courte je l'admet ^^'

Merci à Zabizarbi qui a un sacré courage pour pouvoir corriger mes fautes ^^

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 Viking's love<span>

Grimmjow alla rejoindre ses guerriers dans la maison qui faisait office de taverne. Voyant l'état assez pathétique de ses soldats, il décida de lever le camp.

- Remuez-vous espèces d'tas d'graisses ! On r'tourne au camp maintenant !

Dans un mécontentement général, les soldats se levèrent et prirent leurs armes laissées à l'entrée. Une fois partis, le beau-père et la demi-sœur d'Ichigo commencèrent à ramasser les différents objets éparpillés dans tous les recoins du salon.

- Papa… Tu peux me dire ce qu'est cette chose ?

Hallibel montra un pichet dédié à porter le vin à son père. Mais le vin qui était à l'origine dans le pichet avait été remplacé par du sang et des oreilles qui flottaient à la surface. Le père fit une mine dégoûté puis prit le pichet des mains de sa fille.

- Je pense qu'un malheureux a eu la malchance de croiser le chemin de ces bêtes.

- Ils sont vraiment… terrifiants ! Déclara Hallibel.

Hallibel continua son ménage frissonnant plus ou moins en découvrant les objets divers et variés qui jonchaient le sol. Pendant ce temps, son père se dirigea vers la cuisine pour vider le contenu du pichet.

- Hallibel, tu n'aurais pas vu Ichigo ? Il devrait nous aider ! Vas le chercher !

Hallibel obéit aveuglément à son père et commença à crier le nom de son « frère » dans le jardin. Elle s'aventura ensuite prêt de l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de se réfugier. Elle tomba alors sur un Ichigo statufié, la main sur sa bouche, et le regard perdu. Elle avança alors rapidement vers le rouquin et le secoua voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas.

- Ichigo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang ! Ichigo !

De son côté, le jeune homme ne voyait pas sa belle-sœur l'appeler. Seules les dernières paroles de Grimmjow résonnaient dans sa tête. Elles formaient une sorte d'écho qui tournait dans son crâne inlassablement. Comment pouvait-il aimait un homme comme Grimmjow ? Une bête sauvage ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas et, dés le premier regard, avait eu un coup de foudre pour cet homme sauvage. Son physique l'attirait, son odeur l'envoûtait, tout !

Une douleur assez violente le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retrouva par terre et avait une douleur vive sur sa joue. On l'avait frappé. Il tourna les yeux vers son agresseur et aperçu une Hallibel coléreuse qui croisait ses bras sous sa poitrine.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Tu m'as fait mal ! Cria Ichigo.

- Tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller. Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure. Non mais à quoi tu pensais au juste pour être tant perdu ?

- Je…à rien…

- Bon ben vient nous aider à ranger alors. Si tu voyais l'état du salon après le passage de ces monstres !

- J…J'arrive.

- Bien.

Une fois arrivé dans l'entrée de la maison, Ichigo eu un haut le cœur en sentant l'odeur que dégageait la pièce. Il y avait un mélange de pourriture, de vomie, d'alcool et bizarrement, de…sexe ? Prenant sur lui, Ichigo entra dans la salle dévastée et commença à aider son beau-père et sa belle-sœur. Tout le long de ces 3 heures de ménage, ils découvrirent des choses aussi surprenantes les unes que les autres. On pouvait trouver des flaques de vomies mélangées à du sperme…

Complètement exténué, Ichigo se dirigea instinctivement dans sa chambre. Heureusement, la maison n'avait qu'un rez-de-chaussée. Sinon il n'aurait pu aller dans sa chambre aussi « facilement ». Même si, pour Ichigo, le fait de se coucher est une épreuve auquel il fait face tous les soirs. Pour arriver à son lit, il avait, pour ainsi dire, un parcours du combattant à surmonter. Il se cognait contre une grande partie de ses meubles présents dans sa chambre. Se prenait les pieds dans son tapis de chambre. Une fois l'étape « entrée dans la chambre » réussie, il devait se déshabiller et se mettre en pyjama. Cette épreuve lui donnait un certain nombre de bleus. Il se cognait sur tous les murs meubles ? de sa chambre. Puis s'affalait enfin sur son lit.

Après cette épreuve du combattant, Ichigo s'endormit. Mais ce soir, il s'endormait en se faisant bercer par les phrases que Grimmjow lui avait dit il y a maintenant quelques heures.

Le lendemain, la journée fut comme toute journée qu'il avait passé dans ce village : ennuyantes.

Il commençait à suffoquer dans ce village où rien ne se passait. Il avait envie de voyager, de bouger. Mais, il se l'avouait tout de même. Depuis l'arrivée de cet homme mystérieux dans sa vie, son quotidien n'était plus pareil. Une partie de lui voulait le revoir. Il voulait le toucher encore, sentir ses doigts sur sa peau. Il ne pouvait le nier. Il était complètement accro à ce guerrier… Quelques jours se passèrent ainsi. Rien de nouveau, une routine récurrente et étouffante. Comme d'habitude, Ichigo alla se coucher exténuer et n'eut pas de mal à dormir.

Mais son sommeil fut troublé par des bruits assez étranges. Ils finirent par réveiller Ichigo qui se leva avec difficulté pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

- Papa… C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Ichigo vit une scène qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais apercevoir. En face de lui, le corps de son beau-père restait inerte. Il était noyé dans son propre sang. Ichigo voyait se regard vide qui le fixait. Cette bouche ouverte que son père avait sûrement ouverte pour crier. Il vit ensuite une épée trôner et plantée sur le ventre du défunt. Il aperçut alors des vikings présents dans la pièce. Il voyait ces regards remplis de sang qui le regardait. Ces mêmes regards meurtriers qui l'avaient regardé lorsque Grimmjow était venu. Il fut soudain attiré par des cris provenant de la chambre d'Hallibel. Ces cris poussés par sa demi-sœur remplirent le silence qui avait dominé la salle quand Ichigo était entré.

Sentant une colère exploser en lui, une force inconnue s'empara de son corps et en prit possession. Ichigo se rua sur un des vikings près de lui pour lui prendre son épée. Il attrapa l'arme du guerrier et lui trancha la gorge voracement ? Violemment. Les autres vikings coururent vers Ichigo pour le maîtriser mais ne purent rien faire. La force soudaine d'Ichigo les terrassa enun instant. Le salon nettoyé fut teinté d'une autre couleur, celle du sang des guerriers.

Entendant les cris de ses soldats, Grimmjow se dirigea vers le salon pour y trouver un rouquin massacrant ses braves guerriers.

Ichigo vit Grimmjow entrer dans sa maison et se dirigea en courant vers lui. Il poussa un cri strident, faisant trembler les murs de la maison. Il brandit son arme vers l'homme qu'il aimait. D'une main, Grimmjow arrêta l'épée et donna un coup sur un point vital d'Ichigo. Celui-ci s'endormit aussitôt en tombant dans les bras du bleuté. Leurs torses s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit sourd. Le chef viking prit Ichigo dans ses bras et sortit de la bâtisse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le reste du village ? Demanda un viking.

- Amusez-vous et rasez tout. Répondit Grimmjow.

Par la suite, le bleuté emmena Ichigo dans son campement. Il le déposa ensuite sur son lit et l'observa pendant un instant. Il le regardait en train de dormir, tranquillement avec un visage si serein que Grimmjow eu un pincement au cœur. Il voulait se souvenir de ce visage qu'il n'apercevrait sûrement pas lorsqu'Ichigo serait réveillé.

* * *

><p>Alors ? x) Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? x)<p>

PS: J'ai enlevé les répliques que mon bêta a laissé... Encore désolé pour ces erreurs! x) Comme quoi les vacances sont bien attendues ^^'


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre de viking's love :D

Et attention les yeux, Lemon ! ;D

Je voudrais remercier ma bêta: zabizarbi et minata-nya qui m'ont beaucoup aidées dans ce chapitre! :)

En faites, vous allez surement remarquer que le lemon n'a pas le même style d'écriture que le reste de la fiction... C'est parce que j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de le faire à ma place. Je

ne suis pas encore très à l'aise pour écrire ces scènes... Donc le lemon a été écrit par minata-nya ( merciiiii soeurette! 3)

Voili voilou! bonne lecture ;D

* * *

><p>Quelques heures après le massacre du village, Ichigo se réveilla avec un mal de crâne assez prononcé.<p>

- Mais…Où est-ce que j'ai atterrit ?

Il découvrit un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Une grande toile faisait office de toit. Elle était soutenue par un pilié qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. C'était une grande tente. Il voyait plusieurs malles déposées le long des parois en toile. Il apercevait les différentes peaux animales déposées sur le lit où il avait dormis. De même, une gigantesque peau d'ours était étalée sur le sol de la tente. Entendant des personnes parler, il sortit, avec difficulté, du grand lit et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente. Sa stupéfaction fut grande quand il vit le camp qui se dressait devant lui. Il vit un paysage qui lui était inconnu. Des montagnes blanchies par la neige surplombaient le paysage. Le soleil accentuait son mal de crâne. Il aperçu ensuite des soldats en train de se désaltérer et se réchauffer prêt d'un grand feu.

- Eh les mecs, regardez ça. Voilà notre *Freyja qui se lève.

Un guerrier aux cheveux rouges s'avança vers Ichigo qui essaya de reculer. Il était déjà adossé à la toile tendue de la tente. Le guerrier le bloqua entre la toile tendue et son corps. Le rouquin pouvait apercevoir des tatouages incrustés sur tout le haut de son visage. Ils donnaient au viking un air farouche. Ichigo pouvait apercevoir de plus prêt la musculature du guerrier et voyait des tatouages dispersés sur son torse. Il était plutôt bien bâtit.

- Eh ben, j'comprend pourquoi on s'est cassé les couilles à raser le village. C'est vrai qu't'es une belle récompense. Dommage que not' chef partage pas son joujou. C'est égoïste. Vous trouvez pas les mecs ? Annonça le guerrier tatoué.

- J'avous. C'est salop de sa part. Répondit un autre viking.

Les autres hommes de Grimmjow rigolèrent puis le guerrier aux cheveux rouges reprit.

- Moi c'est Renji Abarai, le bras gauche de Jaggerjack. Ca m'déplérais pas de faire des p'tites galipettes avec toi. Qu'est-ce t'en dit ?

Renji coinça, à l'aide de son pousse et de son index, le menton d'Ichigo pour le forcer à le regarder. L'esclave enleva d'un mouvement vif les doigts du guerrier puis le regarda avec pitié.

- Tu sais que tu fais pitié ? Désolé mais je suis pas une pute. Alors si tu veux baiser, fais-le avec ton chef. J'suis sur qu'il sera ravis. En attendant, moi je rentre.

Ichigo se libéra de l'emprise du viking et commença à rentrer dans la tente. Mais se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Au faites, change ta technique de drague. Tu crains sérieux ! Perso, je sais pas comment t'as fais pour te trouver des personnes voulant baiser avec toi. T'as dût galérer pour trouver de belles personnes étant aveugles et sourdes.

- Hé connard ! J'peux savoir de quel droit tu m'donnes des ordres ? Apprends au moins le respect p'tite merde !

- Je ne connais pas de règles pour respecter les connards dans ton genre. Et surtout, je vois pas pourquoi je respecterais un mec en rute qui veut se détendre sur le premier venu. Maintenant, arrêtes de me casser les couilles avec tes conneries. Salut.

Le viking n'aller certainement pas se laisser rembarrer par un esclave et se payer une honte certaine devant les autres guerriers.

- Hé les mecs. Je me demande si cet esclave crie aussi bien que sa sœur qu'on a violé la dernière fois.

Ichigo se figea en entendant ces paroles alors que le guerrier continuait sa provocation.

- Carrément ! Répondit un des hommes présents.

- Ou p't'être qu'il aussi faible que son père… Va savoir… Faut croire que la faiblesse reste dans les gênes de certaines personnes.

Ichigo ne bougeait pas. Il était complètement figé et tremblez tellement sa colère était grande. La force qu'il avait connut lors du massacre du village refit surface. Elle s'empara du corps d'Ichigo.

Renji vit un éclair orange lui sauter dessus. Malgré sa rapidité reconnue à dégainer son épée, il n'eut pas le temps de riposter à l'attaque d'Ichigo. Il se retrouva à terre en un instant. Ichigo prit l'épée de Renji et la leva pour la planter en plein cœur. Les hommes présents n'avaient pas réagis assez vite. Ils entendirent le cri sauvage d'Ichigo et celui de Renji qui était assez faible. Renji ferma les yeux voyant sa dernière arriver. Il entendit un choc puis le silence. Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux et vit une chevelure bleutée devant ses yeux. Grimmjow avait arrêté le poigné du rouquin à tant. La pointe de l'arme avait touchée la poitrine. Sentant son cœur ralentir, Renji souffla en remettant sa tête contre l'herbe fraîche du sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Déclara Grimmjow.

- Hé ! Me regardes pas comme ça. C'est lui qui m'a agressé. Rétorqua Renji.

-J'vois ça. Tu t'amuses bien on dirait…

Grimmjow voyait Ichigo à califourchon sur Renji prêt à tuer le guerrier. Il trouva Ichigo dans le même état mystérieux que la dernière fois. Il décida alors de l'emmener dans la tente pour le calmer.

- J'vais le calmer. Après, j'vais m'occuper de ton cas Renji.

Le silence assez pesant entre Renji et son chef fut enlevé par les paroles du rouquin qui se débattait encore.

- Espèce de connard ! Lâches-moi tout de suite !

- Toi alors… Encore à donner des ordres…

Grimmjow traîna son esclave dans sa tente et le lança sur le lit. Perdant l'équilibre, Ichigo atterrit sur le lit violemment. Il laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux.

- J'crois que t'as pas très bien compris la situation dans laquelle t'es…

- J't'enmerde connard !

Ichigo reçut une gifle de plein fouet. Elle était tellement forte qu'il tourna violemment sa tête. Grimmjow se mit à califourchon sur Ichigo et lui prit les mains pour qu'il ne puisse se défendre.

- Si t'avais pas deviné, t'es mon esclave personnel. Et tu dois donc me servir conv'nablement.

- Ah ouais, après se que tu m'as fais ! Faudrait en plus que je te pardonne pour les choses que t'as fait toi et tes bâtards ? Plutôt crever ! Je t'enmerde salop !

Il lui cracha au visage mais ne reçu qu'un coup de poing qui lui engourdit la joue droite. Il avait si mal. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette emprise si dominante. Il étouffait.

- Ecoutes moi bien. T'as plus intérêt à traiter mes hommes et à me cracher au visage. Compris ? Maint'nant, j'vais m'amuser avec toi…

Grimmjow se pencha sur ces mots vers Ichigo, les yeux assombris par la colère et l'envie. Ichigo frissonna malgré lui, une suée froide descendant désagréablement le long de son échine. Le viking en face de lui était réellement impressionnant et, il devait l'avouer, terrifiant ainsi. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de réfréner la peur panique qui l'assaillait petit à petit. Les dents qui se refermèrent sans délicatesse sur la peau de son cou lui apportèrent la confirmation qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir: Grimmjow allait le prendre, le violer, _s'amuser _avec lui, et ce sans douceur. Il combattit les larmes qu'il sentait affluer, ainsi que l'énorme étau qui enserrait sa gorge. Il était un homme, il n'allait pas pleurer ni supplier, cela ferait beaucoup trop plaisir à son bourreau. Non, il allait traverser cette épreuve et il le ferait payer, ô combien cher, à cette brute épaisse, il le tuerait, pour sa famille, pour son village, pour sa virginité, pour _tout_.

Il ne put néanmoins retenir une exclamation de surprise en sentant des lèvres dures et sensuelles pressées contre les siennes, et étouffa un cri lorsqu'une langue s'insinua dans sa bouche entrouverte. Perdu dans ses idées de vengeance, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'homme au-dessus de lui qui lui avait déjà enlevé sa tunique et parcourait de ses mains son torse. Ichigo se débattit, tentant d'échapper à ces mains larges et sinueuses. Il refusait qu'elles le touchent, il ne voulait pas de ces piques qui couraient le long de ses nerfs. Il mordit férocement la langue dans sa bouche, satisfait de sentir le goût du sang de l'intruse sur ses papilles.

Grimmjow retira immédiatement sa bouche en jurant. Dire qu'il avait cru que son esclave roux se laisserait faire... Face au petit sourire satisfait qu'arborait l'adolescent, Grimmjow réagit au quart de tour et envoya sa main sur la joue gauche du roux avec force, faisant claquer la tête de celui-ci sur le matelas.

Ichigo ne bougea pas, trop étourdi pour réagir. Il fut forcé de revenir à lui lorsqu'il sentit sa mâchoire enserrée dans l'étau de la main de Grimmjow, forcé de regarder celui-ci droit dans les yeux. Le viking aux cheveux bleus ne dit pas un mot, son regard seul suffisait à indiquer clairement qu'il ne tolérerait pas une autre morsure. Lentement, il ré-approcha son visage de celui d'Ichigo, ne quittant pas un seul instant ses yeux du regard et posa ses lèvres à nouveau sur les siennes. Il lécha tout aussi lentement la lèvre inférieure du jeune roux, le défiant du regard de le mordre encore une fois. Ichigo trembla inconsciemment alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres, la peur et l'appréhension clairement inscrites dans ses pupilles. A une lenteur folle aux yeux de l'adolescent, Grimmjow introduit sa langue dans sa bouche, passant langoureusement sur ses dents avant d'aller chercher sa consoeur. Ichigo fut pris d'un tremblement un peu plus violent et tenta de se retirer mais le bleuté resserra sa prise sur sa mâchoire, une lueur d'avertissement dans ses yeux. Ichigo quant à lui restait absorbé dans ces yeux bleu électrique alors qu'il répondait avec hésitation à l'invitation de Grimmjow, ses lèvres remuant légèrement alors qu'il se laissait dominer par le plus âgé.

Intérieurement, Ichigo était en plein dilemme: il haïssait ce que cet homme l'obligeait à faire, mais appréciait tout de même la caresse de cette langue sur la sienne. Il voyait Grimmjow essayer de l'apprivoiser et le détestait pour ça, mais les sensations inédites que Grimmjow lui apportait le déstabilisaient, l'empêchait de réfléchir sainement. Soudain, un hoquet de surprise lui échappa en sentant une main se poser sur son entrejambe.

Grimmjow desserra sa main, autorisant Ichigo à reculer alors qu'il observait attentivement le plus jeune. Tout dépendait de la réaction de l'adolescent, il ne tenait qu'à lui de la manière dont tout cela se déroulerait. S'il se montrait docile, il ne lui ferait pas trop mal, sinon... il n'avait jamais été contre les baises sèches, bien au contraire.

Ichigo avait plus ou moins compris ce qui traversait l'esprit de Grimmjow et se résigna à courber l'échine, pour cette fois. De toute façon, il finirait violé, c'était une certitude, autant essayer de faire en sorte qu'il ne souffre pas trop, au cas où le viking s'endormirait ensuite et qu'il ait une occasion de le tuer. Une partie du rouquin lui susurra qu'il était dégoûtant, horrible, pour ne serait-ce que penser avoir du plaisir avec cet homme et le laisser le toucher, lui qui avait fait exécuter toute sa famille et son village mais Ichigo la retrancha au fond de son esprit. Sa dignité devrait se taire pour cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait pouvoir venger sa famille, il devait passer par là. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire.

Le plus jeune essaya donc de se détendre au maximum, étirant son cou sur le côté et baissant les yeux en signe de soumission. Grimmjow comprit immédiatement le message et laissa un sourire maniaque fleurir sur ses lèvres. "La baise sèche sera pour une autre fois on dirait..." se dit-il, pas le moins du monde contrarié. Il baisa furtivement les lèvres de l'adolescent comme pour sceller leur pacte tacite et entama une série de baiser papillons le long de son cou, jusqu'à arriver à la clavicule du roux, qu'il mordilla longuement jusqu'à ce que la peau devienne violacée. Maintenant que son esclave était marqué, il était temps de le faire complètement sien. Il entreprit aussitôt de parcourir le torse d'Ichigo de ses lèvres et de ses mains, s'arrêtant sur chaque point qu'il sentait plus sensibles que les autres.

De son côté, Ichigo essayait de réduire au minimum les manifestations du plaisir qu'il ressentait en couvrant sa bouche de ses mains, étouffant le moindre gémissement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tressaillir et se cambrer sous les caresses que lui prodiguait le bleuté. Il se sentait honteux des bruits indécents qui sortaient de sa bouche et son esprit lui rappelait à chaque effleurement de Grimmjow à quel point il détestait cet homme et combien ce qu'il lui faisait était ignoble. Malheureusement, ses pensées semblaient se désagréger au fur et à mesure de la descente du plus âgé sur son torse. Soudain, tout s'arrêta et Ichigo ouvrit des yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Il lança un regard interrogateur et légèrement perdu à Grimmjow, qui avait plutôt l'air contrarié.

-Enlèves moi ces mains. J'veux t'entendre gémir et crier esclave, grogna Grimmjow en tirant les bras du plus jeune pour les accrocher autour de sa nuque. Accroche-toi là plutôt.

Ichigo ne répondit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au sourire satisfait et pervers du bleuté. Pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'en plus de tout ce qui lui arrivait, il fallait qu'il soit attiré par cette stupide brute de viking? Ichigo se corrigea néanmoins: depuis leur accord silencieux, Grimmjow s'était plutôt montrer attentionné, il faisait en sorte que lui aussi ressente du plaisir. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu le prendre sans aucune préparation ni attention se dit Ichigo, pensant à sa soeur, violée et brûlée, quelque par au milieu des ruines de leur maison. Aussitôt, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire son deuil, et la situation dans laquelle il était à présent le faisait se sentir si vulnérable...

Grimmjow regarda avec étonnement les yeux d'Ichigo se remplir de pleurs, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le plus jeune avait envie de pleurer à présent...Il n'était pas encore passé aux choses sérieuses, il lui avait juste nouer les bras autour de son cou... De plus, le garçon lui avait plutôt parut du genre courageux, voire légèrement tête brûlée. Ne sachant que faire et se sentant vaguement gêné, Grimmjow embrassa à nouveau l'adolescent aux cheveux orange, essayant de ne pas être trop brutal. Lorsqu'il se recula, il vit que des larmes avaient coulées sur les joues d'Ichigo. Il se pencha pour les lécher et sentit les bras autour de sa nuque se resserrer. Les larmes se tarirent rapidement et Grimmjow jugea qu'il pouvait à présent retourné à ce qui le préoccupait. Il commençait d'ailleurs à avoir un petit problème avec son propre corps: ce rouquin était bien trop bandant pour son bien...

Le bleuté jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'adolescent, s'assurant que tout allait bien, et retourna à sa tâche, mordillant allégrement l'un des mamelons qui ornaient la poitrine du plus jeune, satisfait d'entendre un faible gémissement de sa part en réponse. Tout en continuant à agacer les deux mamelons d'Ichigo, il présenta trois doigts à l'entrée de ses lèvres, s'attendant à ce que le rouquin les prenne dans sa bouche.

-J-je... bégaya Ichigo, perdu.

-Suce, ordonna Grimmjow, sans relever la tête.

-Quoi?

Grimmjow se stoppa une nouvelle fois - ce qui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement - pour planter ses yeux dans ceux étonnés et perdus d'Ichigo.

-Me dis pas que t'as jamais baisé, dit Grimmjow d'un ton un peu moqueur. Mais s'tu veux pas de préparation, ça m'va aussi...

Ichigo le regarda, horrifié et rougissant, avant d'enfourner sans plus de question les trois doigts dans sa bouche. Il venait soudainement de comprendre à quoi ces trois doigts allaient servir exactement et surtout _où _ils allaient aller. Ils les humidifia du mieux qu'il put avec sa salive avant que le bleuté ne les retire d'entre ses lèvres. Son regard était lourd de désir et Ichigo frissonna en observant le viking aux cheveux bleus se lécher avidement les lèvres. Etrangement, il était plus impatient et curieux qu'effrayé à présent. Ce que lui avait fait Grimmjow jusqu'alors avait été plutôt agréable, voire très plaisant, la suite ne devrait pas être si terrible... Une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées et ses suppositions, Ichigo ne prêta pas attention au fait que ses braies étaient elles aussi à présent au nombre des disparus et que les doigts lubrifiés par ses soins de Grimmjow se rapprochaient dangereusement de ses fesses. Un glapissement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur et d'humide s'introduire en lui. Il se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur la nuque du bleuté pour voir ce que celui-ci faisait et devint écarlate en voyant le majeur droit de Grimmjow entrer et sortir de lui, le faisait gémir face à la nouvelle sensation un peu dérangeante.

Grimmjow ricana sourdement en observant le visage de son esclave. Il pouvait lire sur ses traits son étonnement et sa curiosité, comme son désir, caché au fond de ses prunelles chocolat. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt qui fit grincer les dents d'Ichigo. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas agréable, du tout. Le bleuté ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua à préparer le plus jeune, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, essayant de détendre au maximum les parois étroites. Il rajouta un troisième doigt, récoltant un cri bref de souffrance de la part d'Ichigo. Celui-ci commença à se débattre. Il avait mal, il n'aimait plus du tout ce que lui faisait Grimmjow, il se sentait sale et vulnérable, il fallait que ça cesse!

-G-Grimmjow...mal...geignit-il, luttant contre un nouveau flot de larmes avec rage. A-arrêtes.

Grimmjow ne répondit rien mais observa le visage rougit et tordu par la douleur de l'orangé, alors qu'il approfondissait son touché. Ichigo étouffa un autre cri de douleur en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Qu'avait-il espéré? Que Grimmjow allait l'écouter et être _gentil_? Il était en train de se faire violer, pas aimé là! La poitrine de l'adolescent se comprima malgré lui. Il avait cru que le viking serait... pas trop brutal avec lui. Il s'était trompé. A vrai dire, c'était sûrement bien ait pour lui, il avait été trop naïf, il s'était laissé amadouer par ses caresses.

Ichigo ne put penser plus longtemps, une décharge de plaisir pur parcourant en une seconde tout son corps. Un gémissement empli de luxure lui échappa alors qu'il se cambrait à s'en rompre le dos, collant sa poitrine contre celle toujours couverte de Grimmjow, sa tête rejetée en arrière. Il ne vit pas le sourire triomphant de Grimmjow, mais sentit parfaitement ces trois doigts heurter à nouveau ce point magique en lui. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au bleuté, laissant échapper toujours plus de soupirs et de gémissements lascifs. Il ne maîtrisait absolument plus rien, son esprit n'était plus plein que de ce viking aux cheveux bleus qui jouait magnifiquement bien de son corps. Néanmoins, la sensation disparue bien trop vite au goût d'Ichigo. Grimmjow avait retiré ses doigts et commençait à se déshabiller rapidement. Il retira les bras d'Ichigo cramponnés à sa nuque et retira sa tunique, sa chemise et ses braies avant de se rallonger sur l'adolescent roux. Celui-ci enlaça immédiatement la nuque du viking de ses bras alors qu'il rougissait en regardant le corps musclé du bleuté. Il pâlit néanmoins en observant son sexe. Il voulait faire rentrer _ça _en lui?

-G-Grimmjow, je... commença-t-il, de plus en plus effrayé.

Ce qui était à présent contre ses fesses était définitivement plus gros que trois doigts! Grimmjow le coupa en l'embrassant alors qu'il s'alignait avec l'entrée d'Ichigo et commençait à pousser lentement, forçant l'anneau de chair à s'étirer pour l'accueillir. Il avala le cri de souffrance d'Ichigo, leurs bouches toujours scellées, avant de se reculer pour continuer à pénétrer l'adolescent. Jamais il n'avait pénétré de cul aussi sérré, il était littéralement comprimé par les parois d'Ichigo, à tel point que c'était à la limite du douloureux.

-Détends toi bordel, tu t'fais mal tout seul, grommela-t-il alors qu'il continuait sa progression tant bien que mal.

Ses mots ne parvinrent que de manière diffuse au plus jeune qui ne ressentait plus que de la douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé de l'intérieur, déchiré en deux par la présence énorme de Grimmjow en lui. Soudain quelque chose de chaud se referma sur son érection toujours présente, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la main de Grimmjow le masturber de plus en plus vite, faisant monter le plaisir petit à petit et disparaître la douleur. Ichigo se souvint des mots de Grimmjow et inspira à fond, essayant de se détendre, se concentrant plus sur cette main qui le pompait délicieusement que sur le sexe de Grimmjow qui commençait à bouger. Ichigo gémissait sans fin, perdu dans ses sensations, son visage niché dans le cou du bleuté.

-J'vais accélérer Ichi...prévint Grimmjow, haletant.

Ichigo acquiesça seulement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot à part le prénom du bleuté.

-G-Grimm...Ah, Grimmjow, je...Grimm! Essaya d'articuler Ichigo lorsque ce point incroyable en lui fut frôlé par Grimmjow, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

-C'ça... haleta Grimmjow, lui aussi hors d'haleine, cris mon nom!

Ichigo se plia volontiers aux ordres de Grimmjow, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire autrement, le bleuté était son seul point d'ancrage, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le gouffre de plaisir qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

Grimmjow sourit, fier de faire se perdre un adolescent aussi obstiné et hargneux qu'Ichigo. Il grogna lorsqu'Ichigo griffa son épaule sous un coup de reins plus puissant que les autres. Le sourire du bleuté s'élargit alors qu'il se redressait entraînant Ichigo avec lui jusqu'à se retrouver assis, le plus jeune empalé sur son membre sur ses cuisses. Grimmjow laissa échapper un grognement de bien être alors qu'Ichigo criait presque son plaisir, le changement d'angle du membre du bleuté frappant encore plus fort en lui. Il se déhancha de lui-même sur le membre qui le pilonnait, allant à la rencontre des coups de reins de Grimmjow alors qu'il gémissait longuement de délice. Il n'était plus conscient de l'air indécent qu'il avait, ni des sons honteux qu'il lâchait à l'oreille de Grimmjow. Soudain, le bleuté agrippa son propre membre qui laissait déjà échapper des quantités importantes de pré-sperme et le masturba rapidement, amenant Ichigo au bord de la jouissance. L'adolescent criait pratiquement à présent, répétant le nom de Grimmjow comme une litanie entrecoupée de soupirs et de gémissements tous plus voluptueux les uns que les autres.

Soudain, il se sentit tiré en arrière par les cheveux et les lèvres du viking s'écrasèrent sur les siennes alors qu'il glissait son pouce dans la fente de son pénis. Ichigo hurla alors qu'il se relâchait dans la main du bleuté, éclaboussant leurs deux torses de sa semence. Grimmjow donna encore quelques coups de reins et rugit en venant au plus profond d'Ichigo. Il rebascula vers l'avant, Ichigo se retrouvant allongé sur le lit, Grimmjow sur lui. Celui-ci se retira et observa l'adolescent sous lui, reprenant doucement son souffle.

- Grimmjow…

Ichigo souffla son nom plusieurs fois contre ses lèvres tout en caressant ses cheveux électrisants. Il était vraiment exténué. Son amant lui donna encore quelques baisers plus profonds. Mais ils furent interrompus par un viking qui entra dans la tente. Les deux hommes le regardèrent et virent un guerrier plutôt gêné de les voir.

- J'ai dis de pas m'déranger. Grogna Grimmjow.

- Oui mais votre cousin est là et veut vous parler…

- Hé bien il a cas entrer.

Un homme assez bien bâtit apparut dans la tente. Des yeux bruns et malicieux étaient accompagnés par un sourire charmeur. Ses cheveux châtains et mis en arrière donnaient un air charmeur à l'homme se présentant à l'entrée.

-Ah ! Comment va mon cher cousin Aizen ?

- Très bien. Je te remercie. Et je vois que tu en de bonne compagnie…

Aizen tourna les yeux vers Ichigo. Il vit des yeux marron le fixer. Son regard était tellement intense qu'il en eu un pincement au cœur. Il le voyait en train de se reposer contre le torse de son cousin. Il ne savait que trop penser de cette découverte. Il voyait bien que c'était un esclave mais une lueur dans ses yeux laissait deviner qu'il ne se laissait pas abattre et dominer par n'importe qui. Il décida de quitter le regard du rouquin pour se concentrer sur la raison de sa présence.

- Nous devons parler sérieusement Grimmjow. Je t'attends dehors.

*Déesse de l'amour et de la beauté dans la mythologie nordique.

* * *

><p>Alors, alors? Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

****Voilà la suite de viking's love! ;)

Bonne lecture :D

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me mettent des reviews! Merci beaucoup ;)

* * *

><p>Grimmjow resta pour le moins hébété en voyant le regard sérieux de son cousin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.<p>

Le bleuté se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête puis poussa un grognement.

Il attendit qu'Aizen sorte de la tente pour se rhabiller.

- Ca devrait pas être long. Prépares-toi. Quand j'reviendrais t'auras droit à un supplément. Annonça Grimmjow tout en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

- Prends ton temps. Je suis pas pressé.

Grimmjow mit une fourrure sur ses épaules et sortit de la tente tout en rigolant à gorge déployée. De son côté, Ichigo était à court d'idées pour sortir de cette situation pour le moins critique. Il devait l'avouer, s'échapper de ce camp semblait impossible. D'un côté, un viking dirigé par son entre jambes qui venait dès qu'il le pouvait le voir pour se détendre. Et de l'autre, des ouistitis en chaleurs qui sautaient sur tous ce qui bouge. « Franchement… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, bordel ! » Il ne pouvait le nier… Pour la deuxième fois, il était devenu esclave, la propriété de quelqu'un. Juste le fait de penser à cela lui donnait la nausée. Il ne supportait pas le fait d'appartenir à une tierce personne. Pendant un moment, il était décidé à résister jusqu'à ce qu'une « porte » soit ouverte et puisse le faire sortir de cet endroit. Mais si ce miracle n'arrivait jamais. Il perdrait espoir. Il n'y croirait plus.

Il décida donc de mettre sa fierté de côté et de laisser faire Grimmjow. Mais il ne se résigna pas totalement. Un jour…un jour, il se vengerait ! Il vengerait les membres de son village massacrés. Quand l'opportunité se présentera, il prendra une arme et la plantera dans le cœur de cet homme qui l'avait violé. Il verrait la peur et l'incompréhension s'inscrire dans ses yeux bleus. Il se le jura tout au fond de lui.

Et puis, autant profiter de ces instants érotiques. Il fallait l'avouer. Ichigo avait un faible pour le corps de Grimmjow. Il avait une attirance pour ses courbes et ses muscles bien dessinés. Ichigo décida donc de faire preuve de patience.

Pendant ce temps, Aizen communiquait la dernière menace importante, découverte par un de ses loyaux soldats, à Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow, j'ai su par un de mes espions que les danois envisageraient de nous attaquer. Ils auraient décidé d'assaillir ton territoire en premier puis s'emparer ensuite du mien.

- C'est tout ? Si tu m'déranges encore pour des informations dans ce genre j'te fais la peau c'est clair ?

- Grimmjow… Je crois que tu ne mesures pas l'importance de cette menace…

- Ah ouais ? Arrêtes tes conneries t'veux. Les danois sont des merdes au combat. On les écrasera en un rien de temps avec mes guerriers.

- Je ne crois pas Grimmjow. Ils se sont améliorés depuis que nous les avons vaincus. Ils n'ont plus les mêmes techniques, les mêmes armes. Tout a changé. On m'a même rapporté qu'ils ont écrasés les suédois.

- Et alors… J'vois pas l'blème. Maint'nant tu vas rentrer gentiment chez toi et trembler comme une poule mouillée si ça t'chantes. Moi j'retourne m'amuser. A propos des danois, on les a battus au moins trois fois. Ils se sont fait battre par presque tous les clans vikings. C'est pas maint'nant qu'ils vont pouvoir nous renverser alors qu'on est le clan le plus puissant.

Sur ces paroles, Grimmjow se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Grimmjow… Ta fierté causera ta perte. Tu as trop confiance en tes soldats. Tu n'as jamais envisagé qu'un de ces soldats, soit disant loyaux, te trahissent ?

Grimmjow stoppa sa marche et tourna son visage vers son cousin. L'air devint soudainement lourd. Les soldats n'osaient déglutir. Grimmjow avait complètement changé d'expression. Son visage était contracté. Ses yeux, devenus menaçants, foudroyaient Aizen. Une aura inquiétante s'émanait de son corps. Sa lèvre supérieure se leva révélant une longue canine aiguisée.

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit ? Cracha Grimmjow en tournant complètement son corps vers Aizen.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas mûris Grimmjow. Pourtant, tu t'es déjà retrouvé dans cette situation non ? Tu n'en as donc rien tiré comme conclusion ?

Grimmjow se dirigea rapidement vers son cousin et le prit par la gorge. La poigne se resserra sur le cou d'Aizen. Le brun s'efforça de ne pas crier. Mais il avait tout de même peur de Grimmjow. Il crut à un moment mourir puis se ressaisit.

- Alors tu vas me tuer ? Comme ça, de sang froid ?

- Ta gueule ! Si tu me reparles encore de cette histoire, je te tues ! Cousin ou pas ! Rien à cirer !

Par la suite, Grimmjow lâcha prise et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. De son côté, Aizen tomba à genoux tout en suffoquant. Il avait oublié ce côté effrayant de Grimmjow. Il ne l'avait vu ainsi qu'une seule fois. Il se rappela alors pourquoi Grimmjow était connu pour être un impitoyable et sanguinaire soldat.

Un Grimmjow déchaîné apparut devant Renji.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Demanda Renji.

Comme réponse, il reçut un poing douloureux à la joue gauche. Ne pouvant encaisser le choc, Renji tomba au sol. Il mit une main sur sa joue amochée et regarda d'un air interrogateur son chef mais aussi son ami.

Grimmjow respirait bruyamment et avait les yeux écarquillés.

Renji n'avait vu son ami dans cet état qu'une seule fois. Il n'espérait jamais le revoir ainsi. Grimmjow regarda son ami à terre et lui tendit sa main.

Renji se releva et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives putain ! Rugit Renji.

- J… J'vais le buter ce salop d'Aizen! Cracha Grimmjow.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans cet état bordel !

Grimmjow regarda Renji. Il hésita à lui raconter mais après tout, combien de fois Renji avait été là pour l'aider, le conseiller ? Il ne les comptait plus. Renji était comme un confident, un frère. Il décida donc de lui révéler l'origine de sa colère.

- Aizen… Il a reparlé de cette histoire au Japon… Tu sais… Avec Kurosaki Isshin…

- Ah… C'est pour ça que t'es dans cet état ?

- J'en peux plus Renji ! Jusqu'à quand cette putain d'histoire va me poursuivre !

- Je n'en sais rien… Tu n'arrives pas à oublier ?

- Comment j'pourrais… Tu peux m'dire comment ? Avec cette histoire de trahison et de mort…

- Grimmjow… Si tu continues à te sentir coupable… tu vas en crever…

- Renji… T'as d'autres conneries à m'dire dans ce genre ? Franch'ment tu m'aides pas là !

- Ben démerdes-toi alors ! Si tu veux pas d'mon aide, j'me casse !

Renji partit et laissa Grimmjow seul. Le bleuté ne pouvait décidément pas oublier cette histoire. Elle le hanterait, sans doute, jusqu'à la fin. Il se remémora ce moment passé dans sa tête. Puis reposa sa tête sur ses mains, cachant ses yeux tout en étant adossé à un arbre.

Pendant ce temps, dans la tente, Ichigo se reposait. Grimmjow avait abusé de lui et allait continuer. Alors autant reprendre des forces. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de la tente, pour finalement entrer. Puis sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il ressentit, ensuite, des caresses sur ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit des yeux bruns le regarder tendrement.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que…

- Tu as bien grandit Ichigo. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta défunte mère.

- Vous… vous êtes Aizen Sosuke. Le cousin de Grimmjow.

- Oui.

- Mais comment savez-vous mon nom et puis comment connaissez-vous ma mère ?

Ichigo décida de reculer et enleva la main d'Aizen blottit dans ses cheveux orangés.

- Je connais beaucoup de choses sur ta famille Ichigo Kurosaki. Bien plus que tu n'en connais.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

La main d'Aizen prit le poignet d'Ichigo. L'orangé se sentit tiré vers cet homme qui lui était inconnu. Puis en quelques secondes, cette même personne s'était mise à califourchon sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Lâchez-moi ! Ordonna Ichigo tout en essayant de se dégager.

- Tu as bien grandit Ichigo et tu es devenu beaucoup plus beau et attirant.

- Arrêtez ! Je…

Ichigo eu un hoquet de surprise en sentant les lèvres d'Aizen sur les siennes. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était complètement immobilisé. Plus il bougeait son poigné pour se libérer, plus l'emprise d'Aizen se resserrer. Une douleur sourde devint dominante sur son poignet. Il sentit alors une langue imposante s'infiltrer dans sa bouche. Ichigo décida de ne plus se laisser faire et mordit l'intruse à pleines dents. Aizen la retira et remarqua des gouttes de sangs longer le contour de sa lèvre inférieure. Il poussa alors un ricanement qui fit trembler Ichigo.

- Je m'en doutais. Un vrai petit rebelle. En ça tu ressembles bien à ton imbécile de père.

- Quoi ? Espèce de connard ! Retires ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite !

- C'est ça. Continues de résister, tu m'excites. J'adore voir ce visage contracté.

- Espèce de salop !

Ichigo lui cracha au visage. Aizen prit bien soin de nettoyer le crachat sur son visage. Puis, s'apercevant qu'une goutte de son sang avait atterrit sur le visage d'Ichigo, s'avança pour la lécher. Mais une force le stoppa avant d'arriver au visage de sa victime. Puis fut tiré en arrière. Il atterrit sur le tapis en peau. Aizen se massa les fesses essayant de faire partir la douleur. Puis leva les yeux pour voir une chevelure bleu électrique.

Ichigo voyait Grimmjow, complètement hors de lui.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous dans ma chambre toi ? Tu veux vraiment t'faire défoncer on dirait ! Cracha Grimmjow.

Grimmjow le prit par le col et le leva d'un coup.

- Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, l'homme qu'tu vois dans c'lit est à moi. J'laisse passer pour cette fois mais si tu refais cette même connerie, j'te buterais pour de bon ! Pigé ? Touches plus à mon esclave !

Il y eu un silence puis Grimmjow sentit un objet le heurter. Il vit ensuite que l'objet en question était un oreiller lancé vers Ichigo. L'orangé s'était redressé et le montrait du doigt.

- Hé connard ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ton esclave !

Grimmjow resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Cette action l'avait amusé. Il trouvait la réaction d'Ichigo assez amusante et mignonne. Par la suite, il se contenta de répondre par un sourire et tourna son visage face à celui d'Aizen.

- Ok, ok. Je m'en vais. Répliqua Aizen.

Aizen enleva les mains de Grimmjow qui le tenait et s'en alla tranquillement de la tente. Grimmjow se tourna vers Ichigo et prit l'oreiller à terre. Il s'approcha de lui et monta sur le lit pour se mettre à califourchon sur l'orangé. Il le regarda tout en souriant. Il aimait l'embêter et voir ce visage contracté par la colère. Il se sentait d'humeur à jouer. Et il savait comment enlever toute cette colère resurgit par cet idiot d'Aizen.

- Alors comme ça tu penses que t'es pas ma propriété hein ?

- Parfaitement ! Déclara Ichigo tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Grimmjow éclata de rire puis annonça : « Tu vas regretter de m'avoir lancé ce coussin baaaka. »

Ichigo eu un instant peur et ferma les yeux. Il sentit un coup assez doux lui tomber sur la tête. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Grimmjow en train de lui donner des coups d'oreillers tout en rigolant. Ichigo riposta en prenant un oreiller et tapa sur Grimmjow. Ils continuèrent à se donner des coups d'oreillers jusqu'à ce que des plumes volent et se répartissent partout dans la tente. Grimmjow et Ichigo se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Tout en continuant de rigoler, Grimmjow se logea dans le cou d'Ichigo pendant que l'orangé continuait de rire. Le bleuté se redressa et regarda Ichigo rigoler. Il n'avait jamais vu son visage si rayonnant. Il était plutôt habitué aux engueulades et au visage contracté d'Ichigo. Mais là, il le voyait rigoler et, à cette vision, il eut un pincement au cœur. Ichigo cessa de rigoler et vit le regard profond de Grimmjow. Il sentit son bas-ventre se réchauffer puis vit le visage de du bleuté se rapprocher du sien. Sous l'excitation, il prit le cou de Grimmjow puis prit goulûment ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>La suite au prochaine épisode xD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Le voici, le voilà le chapitre 5 de Viking's love :D (avec un peu de retard... Sorry - -")

Bon ben bonne lecture ;D

* * *

><p>Pendant de longues minutes, les deux amants faisaient passer leurs sentiments à travers de longs baisers. Ils roulaient sur le lit en se laissant dominer puis reprenant le dessus. A un moment, Grimmjow bloqua Ichigo contre lui, ce qui empêcha le rouquin de le dominer. De son côté, Ichigo essayait de garder le rythme imposant de Grimmjow lorsqu'il le dominait. La langue de son maître commença à descendre sur son cou.<p>

Grimmjow ne pouvait pas attendre. Il était trop excité et voulait se défouler. Il commença à caresser allégrement les cuisses de son esclave tout en se frottant contre son entrejambes.

Les pressions produites par les frottements rendaient Ichigo complètement fou. Il était au comble de l'excitation. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, sentir Grimmjow en lui. Il prit le cou de son maître et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

« - Grimmjow… Je te veux… en moi… »

En entendant cette phrase, Grimmjow sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer et rigola.

« - J'crois qu'c'est la première fois que tu m'dis ça !  
>- Allez ! J'en peux plus… Je vais exploser.<br>- Comptes sur moi… »

Grimmjow reprit les lèvres d'Ichigo rapidement, dans un souffle d'excitation, puis commença à descendre sur le corps couleur miel du rouquin. Il prit le temps de lécher avidement le nombril d'Ichigo.  
>En voyant cette torture, le plus jeune commença à gémir. Mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit qu'un homme était en train de les observer.<p>

« - G…Grimmjow ?  
>- Mmm ?<br>- Je crois que… Quelqu'un nous regarde…  
>- Quoi ? »<p>

Grimmjow se releva rapidement et vit une ombre prêt de la tente. Il poussa un grognement et prit un pantalon qui traînait au sol. Il poussa d'un mouvement vif la toile qui faisait office de porte. Il vit alors un messager. D'après ses joues rosées, Grimmjow pouvait aisément conclure qu'il avait vu quelque chose de gênant.

« - QU'EST-CE TU FOUS LA ? » Rugit Grimmjow.

Le messager trembla de part en part et après quelques minutes de silence, réussit à communiquer son message malgré un bégayement assez prononcé.

« - Chef…Je heu… On a appris… qu…que …  
>- Bon t'accouches ?<br>- Je heu…oui… alors…heu …on …  
>- Bon ! Quelqu'un peut m'faire la traduction ? »<p>

Renji s'avança et demanda au messager ce qu'il voulait dire. Il parut surprit puis regarda d'un air grave son chef.

« - Grimmjow… d'après notre espion, les danois ont décidé d'attaquer notre camp dans la soirée… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Grimmjow resta silencieux, regarda dans les yeux son ami puis les ferma tout en posant une de ses mains sur son cou.

« - On s'prépare maint'nant. Rassemble tout l'monde. Que tous les guerriers soient prêts dans une heure.  
>- Mais… On ne sera jamais prêt dans une heure !<br>- J'm'en fou. Démerdez-vous mais j'veux tout le monde d'vant ma tente dans une heure. Si s'pas fait j'couperais la tête d'ceux qu'sont pas là et les planterai sur des piquets à l'entrée du camp. C'est clair comme ça ?  
>-… »<p>

Renji était déjà partit en courant réunir tous les guerriers. Le messager était resté planté là, la bouche grande ouverte. On lui avait dit que Grimmjow était une vraie bête sanguinaire mais de là à planter les têtes de ses propres soldats sur des piquets… Il continua de regarder le sanguinaire guerrier. Grimmjow en avait marre. Il le regarda et releva sa lèvre supérieure, révélant une canine pointue. Prit par la peur, le messager grimpa à toute vitesse sur son cheval et s'en alla en entendant les ricanements effrayants du viking.  
>Grimmjow revint dans la tente en regardant Ichigo adossé à la toile de la tente. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et regardait Grimmjow d'un air septique.<p>

« - Qu'est-ce t'as toi aussi ?  
>- Rien… Je suis juste surpris.<br>- De quoi ?  
>- Rien… Laisses tomber.<br>- Quoi ? Surpris de quoi ? »

Ichigo s'allongea dans le lit ne faisant pas attention à la question de Grimmjow. Il s'allongea de façon à tourner le dos à son maître. Grimmjow, interloqué, se dirigea vers le lit, grimpa dessus, mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et vit le regard profond du jeune homme. Il se mit ensuite à califourchon sur lui et mit sa main sur le menton du roux pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« - Surpris de quoi ?  
>- Je suis surpris que tu attaches plus d'importance à ton travail qu'au sexe. »<p>

Grimmjow le regarda, dubitatif, puis se mit à rigoler ouvertement.

« - T'pensais que j'étais intéressé que par l'sexe ?  
>- Ouais. Comme un cerf en rut si tu préfères.<br>-… T'as toujours pas ta langue dans ta poche hein… ?  
>- Toujours pas. »<p>

Grimmjow rapprocha sa bouche de celle d'Ichigo et commença à murmurer des mots faisant rougir le rouquin. Ces mots étaient tellement indécents que le jeune homme commença à gémir et son bas ventre s'enflamma instantanément. Voyant son esclave surexcité, Grimmjow finit par lui murmurer : « Désolé, mais je dois me préparer. On reprendra ça une autre fois. »  
>Sur ces mots, il sortit du lit et commença à rassembler ses affaires pour se préparer au combat qui l'attendait ce soir.<p>

« - Grimmjow… Tu vas pas me laisser dans cet état quand même…  
>- Hé !hé !hé ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir traité de cerf en rut ! Et je t'interdis de te soulager. Je veux que dès que je te toucherai tu gémisses tellement tu sera excité. En attentant, tiens. »<p>

Grimmjow lui lança un pantalon et une tunique à la tête.

« Salop… » murmura Ichigo entre ses dents.  
>Une fois préparé, Grimmjow s'avança vers Ichigo et s'assit près de lui.<p>

« Ecoutes. Dans la soirée, les danois vont attaquer l'camp. J'veux que rien ne t'arrives. Vus qu'ils vont sur'ment s'diriger vers la tente principale, il vaut mieux qu'tu viennes avec moi. J't'ai trouvé une cachette. Au cas où ils te trouveraient, sers-toi d'ça. »

Grimmjow lui donna un poignard. La réverbération de la lumière sur la lame éblouit Ichigo qui plissa les yeux. Le manche de l'arme en bois était incrusté de différents motifs celtiques. La lame était parfaitement bien aiguisée. Grimmjow reprit le poignard, le mit dans son fourreau puis le redonna à Ichigo. Une ceinture permettait de garder le poignard près de soi. Grimmjow l'accrocha à la taille d'Ichigo et laissa un baiser sur son cou.  
>« Viens. »<br>Grimmjow prit la main d'Ichigo et l'entraîna dehors. Les danois allaient bientôt arriver. Dehors, les guerriers dirigés par Grimmjow étaient prêts et attendaient l'arrivée de leurs ennemis. Ichigo pouvait voir le soleil orange toucher les montagnes. Ce soleil lui rappela le paysage qu'il avait tant vu lors de ces moments où il se recueillait sur la tombe de sa mère. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de se détester. Il tenait la main de celui qui avait commandé et participé au massacre de son village. Sa belle famille, ses amis… Tout. Il avait tout détruit. Alors pourquoi ne s'était-il pas vengé ? Il avait vu un coffre remplit d'armes dans la tente de Grimmjow. Il aurait pu à tout moment le tuer, se venger. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.  
>« Je suis pitoyable… Je m'attache à l'homme qui a effacé mon passé… C'est tout simplement pitoyable… »<p>

Ichigo n'arrêtait de se rabaisser pendant un moment. Puis lâcha la main de Grimmjow.  
>Ne sentant plus le touchée de la main d'Ichigo, Grimmjow se retourna et vit Ichigo regardant le sol. Il avait l'aire complètement déprimée.<br>« - Ichigo ? »  
>Grimmjow se rapprocha de lui et le prit par les épaules pour le secouer.<p>

Ichigo enleva les mains de Grimmjow de ses épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il en avait marre d'être un jouet de sexe et d'être si…impuissant…  
>Sa colère était tellement grande. Il ne pouvait la contenir. Depuis le massacre du village, il avait, à chaque moment, retenu sa colère, son dégoût, sa pitié … Tous ces sentiments douloureux qui le détruisait peu à peu. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait que cela sorte…<p>

« C'est à causes de toi Grimmjow… A causes de toi que ma vie est détruite… Tu vas regretter de m'avoir rencontré… »  
>Il tourna ces pensées dans sa tête et sentit cette force inconnue monter en lui. Il leva son index et le posa sur la poitrine gauche de Grimmjow.<p>

« - Et si je faisais un petit trou dans cette poitrine… Il faut bien que quelqu'un paye pour cette rivière de sang. T'en penses quoi ?  
>- I…Ichigo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »<p>

Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il y a quelques minutes, Ichigo avait l'air heureux. Mais maintenant, il avait complètement changé. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de colère dans ses yeux. Le rouquin avait la même attitude le soir où il avait tué plusieurs de ses meilleurs guerriers.

« - Ichigo… Calmes-toi.  
>- Hin !Hin !Hin ! Me calmer ? Mais Grimmjow, je ne peux pas! Tu as détruit ma vie. Il faut bien que quelqu'un paye pour tout ce sang qui a coulé non ?<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Ichigo prit le couteau que Grimmjow lui avait donné et le pointa sur la poitrine du bleuté.

« - Alors Grimmjow ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
>- Ichigo. Reprends-toi bordel !<br>- Comment veux-tu que je me reprenne ? Je ne peux pas ! C'est tout simplement impossible ! Les personnes autour de moi connaissent mieux ma vie que moi ! Je sais juste mon nom, mon prénom et mon enfance pitoyable ! Les seuls repères auxquels j'ai pu m'accrocher, tu les as détruits !

- Tu vois Grimmjow. Tu n'arrives même pas à te justifier. Tu sais quoi sur ma vie toi aussi ? Que je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki et que mon père était un voleur qui s'est fait exécuté ? Que ma mère et moi avons été bannis de notre village ? Que j'ai était un esclave alors que je n'avais qu'une dizaine d'années ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi Grimmjow ? Hein ? Tu vas me répondre ?  
>- Tu… tu es le fils d'Isshin ?<br>- Oui. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Tout le monde me ment depuis mon enfance ! Je veux la vérité ! Je veux la vérité une fois pour toute ! Tu m'entends ? »

Ichigo enfonça faiblement la lame dans la poitrine de Grimmjow. Une goutte de sang coula sur la poitrine du viking qui le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Renji avait vu l'arme pointée sur son chef et arriva par derrière. Il lui donna un coup dans la nuque pour l'assommer.  
>Ichigo tomba sur Grimmjow de tout son poids. Le bleuté l'emmena dans une des tentes de ses guerriers et le posa sur le lit qui se situait au centre de la pièce. Le viking voyait son esclave endormi, serein. Puis mit ses mains sur son visage, cachant ses yeux. Renji entra dans la tente.<p>

« - Grimmjow ?  
>- Renji… Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'Ichigo a dit… ?<br>- Oui… C'est bien le fils d'Isshin. J'avais des doutes mais maintenant, tout s'éclaire…  
>- Quoi ? Tu savais que le fils d'Isshin avait survécu ?<br>- Oui. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça. Alors j'ai fait mon enquête.  
>- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'ai des sentiments pour le fils de Kurosaki… ? C't'histoire me suivra jusqu'à ma mort… Renji, il ne faut en aucun cas qu'Ichigo revoit Aizen. Il pourrait devenir fou en entendant la vérité sur son passé…<br>- J'y veillerais personnellement. Mais Grimmjow… La vérité éclatera à un moment ou un autre…  
>- Je sais… »<p>

Un des vikings entra en courant dans la tente.

« - Chef ! Les danois sont à une dizaine de kilomètres de notre camp ! Ils devraient arriver dans un quart d'heure.  
>- Mais… Ils ne devaient pas arriver avant une heure ? demanda Renji.<br>- Ils avancent plus rapidement que prévu.  
>- Bien. Préparez-vous au combat. Peut-être que cette fois nous rejoindrons *Walhalla. » Déclara Grimmjow.<p>

Grimmjow décida de laisser Ichigo dans la tente accompagné d'un guerrier viking. Il lança un dernier regard à son esclave et sortit de la tente. Grimmjow pouvait aisément entendre les tintements que provoquaient les armes des danois. Il entendait les cris sauvages qu'ils lançaient en voyant le camp.  
>Il décida de se tourner et faire face à ses soldats.<p>

«- Vous les entendez ? Ils sont prêts à crever s'il faut. Et vous ? Que vous mouriez ou viviez, le résultat sera le même. Nous gagnerons cette bataille ! La victoire est nôtre. Qu'ils s'amènent ! Grâce à leurs épées, nous irons au Walhalla ! Mourrez dignement ! A l'attaque et massacrez-moi ces mauviettes ! »

Grimmjow leva sa hache et la dirigea vers les ennemis, maintenant à un ou deux kilomètres du camp. Ses guerriers crièrent et commencèrent à courir vers leurs ennemis. Grimmjow les rejoignirent en poussant un cri bestial.  
>La panthère bleue s'était lancée sur sa proie et personne ne l'arrêterait.<br>Les combats commencèrent. L'herbe desséchée des prairies se remplit abondamment de sang qui coulait en flot. En un éclair bleuté, Grimmjow ôtait la vie à quatre ennemis. Il ricanait. Il était tellement excité. Tout ce sang le rendait complètement dingue. Il était devenu une vraie bête sanguinaire sans aucun état d'âmes.

Ichigo se réveilla et vit un viking posté près de l'entrée. Il décida alors de prendre son poignard et sortit doucement du lit pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il arriva sans un bruit près de l'homme. D'un geste, il frappa le guerrier dans le cou avec le bout du manche de son arme. L'homme s'étala au sol. Ichigo vérifia qu'il était bien évanouit et sortit avec prudence de la tente.  
>Il alla discrètement près d'une des sorties du camp et vit le terrifiant spectacle. Devant lui, Grimmjow fonçait sur les ennemis. Il le voyait en train de massacrer tous ces danois. Au bout d'un instant, il vit Grimmjow lever son bras. Sa main serrait le visage d'une de ses victimes. Il pouvait voir les larmes du danois couler sur les doigts de Grimmjow. Puis, avec son deuxième bras, trancha le ventre de son ennemi. Du sang éclaboussa le visage du bleuté. Ichigo vit ensuite la partie basse du danois se détacher de sa taille. Le rouquin put entendre les cris d'agonie que poussait le guerrier. Grimmjow léchait la lame de son épée remplie de sang et rugit en regardant le ciel. Il ouvrait sa bouche et faisait sortir de terribles rugissements.<p>

Ichigo sentit la peur lui serrer le ventre et courut se cacher derrière un chariot. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'homme qu'il avait vu était vraiment un animal, une bête sanguinaire. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever ces images terrifiantes de son esprit. La peur grandissait en lui. Il finit par vomir puis s'assit sur l'un des tonneaux posés près du chariot. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle mais son cœur ne semblait pas s'arrêter. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et se concentra pour réguler ses battements.  
>Au bout d'un moment, il sentit un regard derrière lui puis, une main qui avait pris ses cheveux et les avait tirés en arrière. Il se sentit partir avec. Il tomba sur le sol et vit un danois se mettre à califourchon sur lui. L'agresseur avança ses lèvres vers son oreille.<br>« J'ai reçu l'ordre de t'ramener sans t'toucher mais je crois que j'vais pas pouvoir me retenir. J'pensais pas qu't'étais aussi sexy esclave. On va s'amuser un peu toi et moi. » Chuchota le danois à l'oreille d'Ichigo.  
>Ichigo garda son sang-froid et essaya de trouver un moyen de s'échapper.<br>« Putain. J'arrive pas à prendre le poignard. Il me bloque les poignets cet enculé. » 

* Walhalla correspond au paradis viking.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Alors, verdict? :) encore désolé pour le retard :S<p>

Je vais essayer de ne pas prendre trop de temps pour le second chapitre ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard sur la fiction...

Mais bon... La voilà! Toute prête mais peut être un peu courte hihi... (^.^')

Un petit rappel: Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Tite Kubo!

Je voulais voud dire un GRAND MERCI pour toutes ces reviews que vous laissez! Ça m'encourage à écrire (malgré les apparences... xD) et un IMMENSE MERCI à Zabizarbi et Minata-nya! Sans vous je serais dans la merde profondément!

Bon et bien... Bonne lecture! \(^O^)/

* * *

><p>Ichigo sentait la force du guerrier compresser ses poignets. L'agresseur le touchait, le léchait mais Ichigo restait de marbre. Il essayait de garder son sang froid. En fait, cette situation lui rappelait la tentative de viol d'Aizen. Cette expérience traumatisante resurgit et le figea d'un coup. Après quelques minutes de paralysie, Ichigo reprit progressivement le contrôle de son corps, de son esprit. Il vit alors la situation critique qui se présentait à lui. Il était sur le sol, en train de se faire violer par un danois. Il chercha un moyen de détourner l'attention de l'agresseur pour pouvoir attraper son poignard. Ses pensées se troublèrent quand il sentit une langue imposante entrer dans sa bouche. Le rouquin mordit à pleines dents l'intruse. Le viking l'enleva en poussant un râle. Ichigo profita de ces quelques secondes d'inattention. Il sentit la pression exercée sur ses poignets diminuer. Le rouquin prit d'un mouvement vif une pierre placée à quelques centimètres de lui et donna un coup sur la tête de l'agresseur. Le danois poussa un cri et s'écroula à côté d'Ichigo. Malheureusement le coup n'avait pas été assez fort pour que le viking soit assommé.<p>

« Salop ! Cria le danois. »

Ayant entendu le cri de leur partenaire, d'autres danois arrivèrent en courant. Ichigo voyait des ombres s'approcher rapidement de lui. Il se releva brusquement et commença à courir. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, les danois virent leur partenaire allongé, se tenant la tête.

« - Ben alors ? La monture est rebelle ? Déclarèrent les danois en rigolant.

- Arrêtez de vous marrer et rattrapez-moi ce salop. J'vais m'le faire ! »

Les vikings se mirent à courir derrière Ichigo. Le jeune homme pouvait entendre les pas rapides des vikings venir vers lui. Il devait trouver rapidement un plan. Ichigo ne savait pas où il allait. Il courait. En un déclic, il se souvint d'un coffre rempli d'armes blanches dans la tente de Grimmjow. Il s'y dirigea rapidement. Les pas précipités des agresseurs se rapprochaient. Ils se rapprochaient trop. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps d'aller vers le coffre. Le danois qui l'avait agressé le poussa vers l'avant. Ichigo se sentit partir en avant et atterrit sur le lit de Grimmjow.

« Toi, tu lui tiens les mains. Moi, je vais le tenir et il pourra pas s'échapper cette fois ! Vous deux, gardez l'entrée de la tente, annonça l'homme qui avait déjà agressé Ichigo."

Les vikings s'avancèrent rapidement vers le jeune homme. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de se redresser. A peine avait-il réalisé la position dans laquelle il était qu'une force le fit tourner. Il se retrouva alors face à son agresseur. Une autre force s'empara de ses poignets et les bloqua. Il était coincé. L'agresseur bloquait son corps avec son poids et l'autre viking appliquait toute sa force sur ses poignets. Il allait réellement se faire violer…

L'agresseur reprit là où il s'était arrêté en imprimant un rythme plus rapide. Il était excité. Ichigo sentait le sexe de son agresseur gonfler contre ses fesses. Il le savait. Personne ne viendrait. Il se résolue même à prier pour qu'une personne vienne le sortir de cette situation critique. Malheureusement, personne ne voulait lui répondre. L'agresseur commença à déchirer énergiquement le pantalon d'Ichigo. La jeune victime ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Cette situation n'avait qu'une fin : le viol…

Mais, en un instant, Ichigo sentit l'atmosphère changer. Comme si l'aire rempli de phéromones avait été remplacé par une tension devenue insupportable pour le jeune homme. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et vit l'agresseur qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Il vit un fin filet de sang couler le long de la bouche du violeur puis sentit quelques gouttes de sang couler sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas. Il poussa un soupir et sentit quelque chose de froid et piquant toucher son ventre. Ichigo baissa les yeux et remarqua une lame. Oui. Une lame était plantée dans le ventre de son agresseur. Ichigo regarda ensuite l'homme qui lui tenait les poignées. Il regardait droit devant lui, avec la même expression qu'avait son agresseur. Il décida de regarder dans la même direction et vit un Grimmjow recouvert de sang mi-sec arriver dans la tente. L'expression de son visage était indescriptible. Ichigo n'avait jamais vu une telle colère s'emparer du bleuté. Les muscles de son visage étaient contractés. Ses yeux reflétaient un océan déchaîné. Deux vikings ennemis avaient essayés de le prendre par surprise. Grave erreur. Grimmjow coupa le corps d'un des ennemis en deux et prit l'autre par le cou. Il le souleva et le regarda perdre son souffle.

Ne sentant plus le pouls de sa victime, Grimmjow desserra sa poigne du cou. Un son lugubre raisonna dans la pièce lorsque le corps tomba par terre, sans vie.

Ichigo profita de l'inattention du danois qui le tenait pour pousser le corps inerte de son agresseur étalé sur lui. Une fois libéré de son handicap, Ichigo prit brusquement son poignard et le planta dans la gorge du danois qui était derrière lui. L'homme n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. En un instant, son souffle s'était envolé. Un filet de sang teinta les draps du lit en rouge. Il s'étala sur le lit.

Grimmjow n'arrêtait pas de regarder Ichigo. Il le scrutait de la tête aux pieds, voulant s'assurer que son amant n'avait rien.

Ichigo délogea le poignard du corps inerte, prit le bout de la lame et leva le bras.

Grimmjow ne comprenait pas. Le poignard était bien dirigé vers lui. Est-ce qu'Ichigo était encore dans cette rage qui l'avait fait délirer un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ? Est-ce qu'il allait accomplir sa vengeance ?

Ichigo prit de l'élan.

« - Grimmjow ! Baisses-toi ! Cria Ichigo

- Que… ?»

Grimmjow échappa de justesse à la lame du poignard d'Ichigo. Il s'était baissé et avait entendu un cri. Il tourna la tête et vit un danois allongé au sol à quelques centimètres de lui. Le poignard était planté entre ses deux yeux. Grimmjow n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ichigo avait réussi à viser l'un des points vitaux de l'homme. Mais ce point était difficile à viser. Peu de personnes y arrivaient. Après quelques minutes de silence, Grimmjow se leva et fixa Ichigo. Aucunes paroles ne sortirent des bouches des deux amants. Ils se regardaient intensément, comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée.

Puis Grimmjow cria : « Vous êtes là ? ». Cette phrase était destinée à ses soldats survivants. Un cri sauvage, poussé par les survivants, fit trembler la tente. Rassuré, Grimmjow fit un sourire carnassier et s'avança vers Ichigo. Le rouquin s'allongea sur le lit en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de réguler son poul encore trop rapide. Ichigo sentit un poids sur son bas ventre. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Grimmjow à califourchon sur lui, le regardant intensément.

« - Comment t'as fait ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Quoi ?

- Comment t'as fais pour tirer au milieu de ses yeux ? Peu de guerriers y arrivent… Dis-moi, ordonna Grimmjow.»

Ichigo tourna la tête, rompant le lien intense qu'avait créé le regard de Grimmjow.

« - Je n'ai rien à te dire. Je ne te demande rien sur ton passé. Laisses-moi ce silence aussi.

- Certainement pas. Je veux savoir.

- T'es sourd ? Je te dirais rien. »

La colère commença à monter en Grimmjow. Il en avait marre de tous ces secrets et ces déclarations. En vérité, il se doutait de la réponse à sa question mais voulait l'entendre de la bouche d'Ichigo.

« - Plus tôt, tu m'as dis que tu étais le fils d'Isshin. C'est vrai ? »

Ichigo regarda son maître un instant, captant une lueur de colère et bizarrement…de crainte. Il rompit de nouveau le lien et détourna son regard, gêné par celui de Grimmjow.

« Oui. C'était mon père. »

La révélation enleva le fin espoir qu'avait encore Grimmjow. Il s'était imaginé qu'avec la folie d'Ichigo, le rouquin ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Il avait fait passer cette déclaration pour une fausse révélation. Il s'était ainsi forgé un infime espoir. Mais, avec la réponse d'Ichigo, il avait disparu. Grimmjow baissa les yeux montrant son désespoir. Il savait maintenant pourquoi Ichigo avait une force guerrière inégalée. Il avait sûrement eu des cours de combat avec son père. Grimmjow était coincé. Il ne savait plus comment faire. Le passé d'Ichigo et le sien étaient maintenant reliés par une seule et même personne : Isshin Kurosaki.

Mais, d'autres choses préoccupaient Grimmjow. La force acquise par Ichigo lors de ses entraînements était mise de côté. Ichigo ne s'en servait qu'en dernier recours, lorsque sa vie ou celle de ceux qu'il voulait protéger étaient en danger. Grimmjow voulait raviver cette force.

« - Ichigo, prépares-toi. Je te veux dehors dans cinq minutes. Et discutes pas.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- T'as pas entendu c'que j'ai dis ? Discutes pas. Exécutes c'est tout. »

Le ton employé par Grimmjow était autoritaire. Interloqué, Ichigo décida de s'habiller. Il sortit de la tente. Ichigo pouvait voir les différents dégâts causés par l'attaque des danois la nuit dernière. Certaines tentes étaient renversées, d'autres complètement brûlées. Ichigo regarda les conséquences de ces affrontements sauvages. Il posa son regard sur un soldat qui cherchait désespérément à guérir un guerrier transpercé au ventre. L'homme gravement blessé n'arrêtait pas de supplier le médecin. Non pas de le soigner, mais de l'achever. Il ne faisait que crier, agonisant à s'en briser la gorge. « Tues-moi ! Arrêtes de me soigner! »

Ichigo voyait ce guerrier se débattre contre le médecin, l'empêchant de le soigner. Grimmjow vint voir le guerrier. Il brandit son épée et transperça le guerrier. Le rouquin vit les bras du guerrier se baisser. Sa poigne se relâcher, son corps se décrisper. Il était mort sur le coup. Le médecin baissa la tête et recouvrit le corps inerte d'un tissu tâché de sang. Le médecin restait près du corps. Il le regardait en silence. Grimmjow prit le médecin par le col et le souleva d'un trait.

«- Qu'est-ce t'attends pour aller soigner les autres guerriers ?

- Ou…oui j'y vais tout de suite. "

Le médecin courut vers un autre guerrier, dans un état aussi grave que le premier. Ichigo ne comprenait pas cette foie des guerriers. Ce wahala, mourir avec honneur sur le champ de bataille… Comment pouvait-on se trouver digne d'aller au paradis en tuant, en hôttant la vie à d'autres hommes ? Quels dieux pouvaient permettre cela ? Était-ce un moyen de se rassurer ? Sûrement. Il fût sortit de ses pensées par le regard de Grimmjow.

« Arrêtes de rêvasser et ramènes tes fesses. »

Il suivit Grimmjow sans répondre. Ils avancèrent et zigzaguèrent entre les tentes. Ichigo aperçu une sorte d'arène, limitée par différents rondins de bois. Il s'avança et vit deux entrées. Une grande partie des guerriers étaient adossés aux parois en bois, comme s'ils attendaient une sorte…d'évènement. Grimmjow se tourna vers Renji.

«- Amènes les prisonniers, on va commencer.

- Compris. Je sans qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Hein Ichigo ! »

Ichigo regarda Renji d'un air interrogatif. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore trafiqué ? Il regarda Grimmjow qui lui rendit un sourire sadique, comme il savait si bien le faire.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? demanda Ichigo.

- Tu lui as pas dis ? S'étonna Renji.

- Je vais l'faire. Ecoutes Ichigo. On a observé que tu développais une force guerrière impressionnante. Malheureusement pour toi, il semble que tu ne peux t'en servir que lorsque tu es en danger. Nous allons donc remédier à ça. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais alors un très mauvais pressentiment…

« - Qu'est-ce que… »

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de finir. En l'espace de quelques instants, il se retrouva projeté dans l'arène. Grimmjow lui balança une épée et un bouclier. Ichigo les ramassa et demanda à son « amant »:

« - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Survivre.

- Que…

- Faites entrer les fauves !»

Ichigo vit la porte d'une entrée s'ouvrir et deux guerriers entrer précipitamment dans l'arène._ « Des danois ? Putain ! Mais Grimmjow est fou ou quoi ! Je vais me faire buter ! ». _Ces pensées trottèrent dans la tête d'Ichigo jusqu'à ce qu'une lame ne lui frôle le visage. Il réussit à esquiver de peu l'arme d'un de ses ennemis. Il vit les cris des guerriers de Grimmjow hurler son nom, lui cracher des injures ou l'encourager. Il pouvait voir les guerriers s'échanger de l'argent. Il vit ensuite ses deux adversaires courir vers lui. Le rouquin réussit à esquiver l'arme d'un des combattants et lui donna un coup de poing. Mais il ne vit pas l'autre derrière lui. En un éclair, elle atteignit sa jambe, lui lançant une décharge de douleur. Il tomba sur le sol. Le rouquin voulut se lever mais la douleur était trop forte. Il sentit ensuite sa gorge se serrer, l'empêchant de respirer et de se calmer. Il vit sa vue se brouiller. Il avait peur. Il était totalement terrorisé. Des larmes s'entassaient sur ses paupières. Non il ne voulait pas pleurer! Ces larmes ne devaient pas couler ! Il s'interdit de les faire tomber, donnant toute sa force pour les retenir. Après quelques minutes, elles finirent par redescendre. Il leva les yeux vers Grimmjow qui semblait complètement impassible. Il réessaya de se lever mais les ennemis approchaient trop vite. Ichigo sentit d'un coup son cuir chevelu lui faire mal. Un des danois l'avait prit par les cheveux et lui fit lever la tête. Ichigo dû faire preuve d'une grande force pour ne pas crier. La douleur était insupportable.

« - Vous nous aviez bien dit que si il crevait, on pourrait partir hein ? Cria un des danois en se désignant à Grimmjow.

- …Oui. »

Un des danois se passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et brandit son épée pour la placer près de la gorge d'Ichigo. Il prit de l'élan et…

Ichigo ne pouvait plus se lever, trop exténuer.

_« Je vais mourir. Cette fois, je ne pourrais y échapper… C'est fini. _

_- T'es vraiment trop con ma parole. »_

Une voix résonna dans la tête d'Ichigo. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un espace renversé où le ciel lui servait de sol et les arbres de ciel.

«- Qui est là ?

- Voyons mon roi ! Tu me connais ! J'ai toujours été là.

- Quoi ? Mais que …

- Encore une fois, tu m'as oublié hein… ? Avoues !

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

-Oooh ! Vous me vouvoyez mon roi ? Quel honneur ! J'en suis honoré ! »

Un rire strident se fit entendre et un homme apparu, pale comme un fantôme.

« - Mais que… ? Qui êtes-vous et quel est cet endroit ?

- Tu te répètes mon roi ! Moi je ne suis personne, une présence si tu préfères. Je n'ai pas de nom. Cet endroit est mon monde. Tu n'es pas venu ici depuis un sacré moment mon roi… Depuis bien dix ans sûrement ! Mais t'as pas changé de gueule !

-… Je ne comprend pas…

- Pas l'temps d'expliquer pour l'instant ! Je sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte mais tu vas te faire bousiller là. Alors je te propose mon aide, pour cette fois uniquement.

- …D'accord.

- T'façon t'as pas le choix mon roi. »

Le manteau du fantôme commença à se décomposer et se colla sur Ichigo. Le rouquin vit différents bouts de manteaux se coller sur toutes les parcelles de son corps. Le recouvrant totalement au bout de quelques minutes. Il sentit la force tant familière monter en lui.

Le danois leva son épée et la baissa d'un coup. D'un coup, l'épée fut stoppée. Il tourna son regard vers le corps qui semblait neutralisé il y a quelques minutes. La main d'Ichigo l'avait stoppée d'un trait. Il vit ensuite le regard de sa victime. Il était complètement différent. Il ne voyait plus cette peur qu'il avait tant vue chez ses victimes. Les yeux du jeune homme avaient une lueur d'amusement et de…folie. Les yeux d'un tueur. Il voulut s'écarter mais reçu une lame dans la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Le corps s'effondra sur le sol, inerte.

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

><p>Rangez vos haches! je sais que c'est court... (- . -')<p>

Alors alors? Votre avis :D


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey Everybody! LLAAAAAA SSSSUUIIIIITTTTTTTEEEE est enfin arrivée x)  
><em>**

**_Je suis désolée pour l'attente avec les exams et job d'été, pas facile de trouver un moment pour écrire... x)  
><em>**

**_Merci de suivre ma fiction et de laisser des messages! Ça peut paraitre bête mais dés que je lis une review ça me redonne du courage pour continuer la fiction ^^  
><em>**

**_Alors merci :D et aussi merci à ZabiZarbi qui m'aide pour mes fautes graves d'orthographe et mes formulations parfois étranges ;)  
><em>**

**_Fin spich! xD  
><em>**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

><p><em>Il voulut s'écarter mais reçu une lame dans la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Le corps s'effondra sur le sol, inerte.<em>

Grimmjow voyait son amant agonir entre les mains de son adversaire. Depuis le début du combat, il s'inquiétait pour sa proie mais ne le montrait pas. L'expérience lui avait apprit qu'il ne fallait, en aucun cas, montrer ses sentiments lorsque l'on était à la tête d'une armée. Cela pouvait être, non seulement, une faille dont pouvait se servir l'ennemi mais aussi, cela pouvait nuire à l'image du guerrier sanguinaire qu'il s'était forgé durant toutes ses années de combattant. Il pouvait voir la peur dans le regard d'Ichigo. Il voyait qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire ressortir cette force. A vrai dire, Grimmjow devait se retenir pour ne pas secourir son protégé. Même quand la lame du guerrier danois s'abattait, il se retenait. Mais, en voyant le retournement soudain de la situation critique du combat, le bleuté s'était félicité intérieurement de n'avoir rien fait. Il revoyait ce regard fou qu'avait Ichigo. Il avait pu déjà l'observé deux fois et même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, il avait peur de ce regard…

Ichigo, contrôlé par son hollow, vit d'autres danois arriver vers lui. Il prit les lames de ses adversaires, étalés sur l'herbe déjà rougie par le sang de leurs confrères danois. Le jeune roux sauta et se mit à tourner dans les aires, formant une tornade aux contours acérés par les lames. Il décapita deux de ses adversaires. Shiro ne faisait que ricaner durant son combat. Il avait pris complètement possession du corps d'Ichigo.

Deux autres soldats arrivèrent à toute allure. Shiro rigola et déclara : « Venez mes petits ! Ne soyez pas timides KYAHAHAHA ! »

Shiro stoppa le premier en lui lançant une épée entre les deux yeux. A peine après avoir vu son collègue transpercé, le second danois voyait sa propre jambe voler. Il cria et tomba à terre. La proie essaya de se sauver en rampant à l'aide de la force de ses bras. Le danois avait peur. Il pleurait.

Shiro marchait tranquillement derrière sa cible tout en rigolant. Il savourait ces moments où sa proie était à l'agonie. Il s'amusait comme un enfant. Puis, en ayant assez de ce « jeu », il prit la jambe de son adversaire et annonça d'un ton réjouit : « attrapé ! Tu es éliminé. » Le danois cria de toutes ses forces et quand il vit le regard de son adversaire, il ne put continuer, trop scotché par ces yeux emplit de folie qui le fixaient. Le fou avait enserré son cou dans une de ses mains et l'avait soulevé. Malgré son corps complètement immobilisé par la peur, le danois essaya de pactiser avec le démon…

« - Hé ! Si tu me laisses en vie je pourrai te raconter des choses que tu ne sais pas sur ton passé !

- Hihihi ! Mon pauvre… Si tu croyais pouvoir…

- C'est sur ton père !

- mh… T'as confondu mon chou ! Moi c'est Shiro! Fallait s'adresser à mon roi pour ça. Allez, adieux.

-Non ! Att…»

Le danois n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Shiro pris le cou de sa proie à deux mains et le lui brisa. Le bruit de la nuque brisé résonna sinistrement dans le silence lourd de l'arène. Plus personne n'osait parler. Tout le monde regardait l'homme qui surplombait de son ombre les corps inertes des danois.

En venant voir « le spectacle », les vikings pensaient être témoin du massacre d'un petit roux gêneur. Ils espéraient mettre enfin hors jeu celui qui était tant convoité par leur chef. Avant l'arrivée de ce gamin, ils pouvaient avoir des relations intimes avec le bleuté. Mais depuis son arrivée, Grimmjow n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Et cela rendait malade les vikings que côtoyait Grimmjow.

L'espoir de voir le rouquin égorgé par terre comme un vulgaire animal n'était plus qu'un lointain rêve. En voyant cette folie, aucun viking ne voulait l'affronter. Même si, pour être bien accueillit à Walhalla, on devait être tué sur un champ de bataille par un guerrier puissant, il n'était pas précisé si ce guerrier devait être fou ou non. Et ils n'allaient certainement pas prendre le risque…

Shiro se sentait tellement bien, il était libre. Enfin. Pendant des dizaines d'années, il était resté dans ce corps, prisonnier. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était condamné… Mais cette fois, il avait pu prendre le dessus. Il poussa un râle qui fit trembler les spectateurs. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier. Oui, il avait détrônait son roi. Il l'avait surpassé.

Grimmjow vit Ichigo pousser un cri de victoire. Il décida de voir jusqu'où cette puissance pouvait aller. Il ordonna de faire entrer d'autres danois. Mais les prisonniers ne voulaient plus combattre. Ils avaient tous jetés les armes par crainte d'aller combattre ce fou furieux. Les vikings qui faisaient entrer les prisonniers dans l'arène avaient beau pousser les danois vers l'arène avec leurs lances mais cette action ne servait à rien. Les vikings se faisaient embrocher chacun leur tours. Grimmjow n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il retourna son attention vers Ichigo. En un instant, l'expression victorieuse du visage de son protégé s'était transformée. Il pouvait voir les muscles de son visage contractés, formant un visage ravagé par la douleur.

Shiro sentit Ichigo protester et vouloir reprendre le dessus. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à pousser un cri de douleur. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et continua à hurler.

Après quelques instants, Grimmjow put voir que le regard d'Ichigo avait changé. La folie avait été remplacé par de la fatigue. Il vit ensuite les mains de son amant se décrisper puis son corps s'affaler sur le sol. Il courra vers Ichigo et le pris dans ses bras. « Et puis merde ! J'vais pas le laisser dans c't'état ! » Grimmjow se résolu à laisser son égo de côté et prit Ichigo, inconscient, dans ses bras. Sur le chemin du retour, Renji alla le rejoindre.

« - Grimmjow, on fait quoi des prisonniers ?

- Faites-en ce que vous voulez.

- Sérieux ? On peut les défoncer ?

- Ouais si ça vous fait plaisir. Mais m'dérangez pas compris ?

- Ouaip ! Au faites, t'as entendu le dernier danois qu'a combattu ton protégé ?

- Oui… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire sur le père d'Ichigo ?

- Fais pas semblant de comprendre Grimm… J'crois que tu connais comme moi la réponse à cette question… J'me trompe ?

-…

- Ecoute. Même si ça t'plaît pas c't'histoire, faudra bien que tu lui dises à un moment donné tu crois pas ?

- Renji, j'ai pas b'soin de tes conseils pour savoir c'que je dois faire. Je lui dirai mais pas tout de suite.

- Grimm ! C'est son passé… Si c'est pas toi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui dira ce que tu essais tant de cacher à Ichigo et…

- Renji ! Va t'amuser et fiche-moi la paix ! C'est clair là ?

- C'est toi qui vois…»

Renji retourna voir ces coéquipiers qui semblaient attendre impatiemment la réponse de leur chef. Grimmjow entra dans sa tente et déposa Ichigo sur le lit. Il le regardait dormir profondément. Il semblait en paix. Grimmjow le regarda et se mit à lui parler.

« P'tain Ichi… Jusqu'à quand c't'histoire me poursuivra… Pourquoi fallait-t-il qu'il m'fasse ça. Pourquoi fallait-il que j'réagisse de cette façon et pourquoi fallait-il qu'j'ai ces sentiments… C't'histoire me détruit Ichi… J'en peux plus. Trop fatigué par ces mauvais choix, ces sentiments… J'vais finir par en crever Ichi. T'imagines ? Le fameux guerrier sanguinaire Grimmjow Jaggerjack tué par ses propres sentiments… Hinhin ! Pathétique non ? »

Grimmjow s'allongea aux côtés de son protégé et regarda le plafond de toile. Il sentit ensuite une main se poser sur son torse et une jambe s'enrouler autour des siennes. Il tourna la tête et vit Ichigo qui s'était agrippé à lui. Il eut un petit rire et déposa délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres rosées de son voisin.

Un viking entra en trombe, coupant l'instant tant convoité par le bleuté.

« - Chef ! On a un problème !

- PUTAIN ! Mais vous pouvez pas vous débrouiller tous seul merde ! J'pourrai jamais être tranquille c'pas vrai !

- euh…

- Bon ! T'attend de voir Freyja* pour déballer ?

- C'est Renji… Il a découvert un espion dans notre armée. Il t'attend pour l'interrogatoire.

-Mh… J'arrive. »

Il enleva avec regret le bras et la jambe du rouquin, le recouvrit d'une couverture et parti avec le guerrier.

Ichigo se sentait à son aise dans ce lit. Il émergea tranquillement en prenant le temps de se réveiller. Il entendit quelqu'un entrer et monter sur le lit. Il sentit ensuite un poids sur son bas-ventre, signifiant que l'individu s'était installé sur lui, à califourchon.

« - Grimmjow… Arrête j'veux me reposer là.

- …

- Allez. Sors de là j'veux dormir.»

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et ne croisa pas ce regard bleu si familier. Il ne vit que des pupilles marron le regarder intensément.

« - Putain ! Toi ! Espèce de… »

L'homme lui mit la main devant la bouche pour qu'Ichigo ne puisse plus parler. Il prit les poignets du jeune homme pour ne pas recevoir de coups.

« - Bon. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter que tu le veuilles ou non.

- …

- Je vais d'abord te poser une question. Tu me répondras par oui ou non. Est-ce que tu te souviens parfaitement de ton passé ? Plus particulièrement de la scène d'exécution de ton père ? »

Ichigo hocha la tête pour montrer sa réponse affirmative.

« - Bien. L'histoire de ton père que tu penses connaître est totalement fausse. Tu ne connaissais pas ton père Ichigo. En tout cas, pas en grande partie.

-… »

Ichigo lança un regard interrogatif à l'homme qui le surplombait.

« - Bon. Je vais enlever ma main de ta bouche. Si tu cris je te briserai le cou compris ? »

Ichigo hocha de la tête. L'homme enleva sa main. Ichigo pu alors parler.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Aizen ? Comment peux-tu oser me dire que je ne connaissais pas une grande partie de la vie de mon père ?

- Sais-tu pour quelle raison ton père a été exécuté ?

- … Il a tué un villageois avec un de ses poignards personnalisé…

-… Qui t'as raconté cette histoire ?

- Ma mère.

- Hinhin ! Quel manque d'imagination ! Ta mère était douée pour plein de choses mais pour l'imagination… Remarque, elle a toujours été comme ça…

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère ainsi !

- Parce que tu es en position de m'interdire quelque chose ?

-… Et bien toi qui es siii fort, tu devrais pouvoir me dire la vraie version de l'histoire non !

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir la vérité ?

- Si je te le demande… !

- Bien. Ton père était un viking.

-QUOI ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Mon père n'était qu'un simple forgeron dans un petit village japonais ! Il savait certes magner une épée mais ce n'était en aucun cas un guerrier !

- Puisque je te dis que tu ne le connaissais pas.

- Tss… Connerie oui!

- Bon je te raconte la suite ou non ?

- Vas-y.

- Bien. Ton père n'est pas d'origine japonaise. Il est né en Irlande. Il a toujours voulu devenir un viking, un guerrier. Pour cela, il s'est mis à combattre toutes les petites racailles de son village. Voulant plus, il alla voir un chef viking, mon père pour lui demander de le former. Ton père s'est battu contre moi pour prouver sa valeur. Malgré son combat perdu, mon père le prit. Il avait alors 12 ans. Il devint vite un guerrier or paire, magnant les armes à la perfection. Durant plusieurs années, il devint mon fidèle ami et celui de mon cousin, Grimmjow. Puis, au bout de notre quatrième année sur le champ de bataille, mon père nous donna l'opportunité de pouvoir diriger une armée pour aller combattre dans un pays étranger. Nous naviguions puis au bout de 2 ans en mer, nous avons posés les pieds sur une terre que n'était pas idetifiée sur la carte : le Japon. Nous ne faisions alors que des conquêtes de territoires. Puis, après une prise d'un village, ton père est tombé amoureux d'une villageoise… ta mère. Il en fit son esclave puis sa femme… Après quelques mois, il avait déserté l'armée avec sa compagne enceinte. Nous avons cherché dans toutes les terres inoccupées par nos vikings, mais aucunes nouvelles. Puis, un soir, un éclaireur est revenu et nous a déclaré qu'il avait entendu parler d'Isshin. Nous nous sommes tout de suite mit en route et nous l'avons vu dans un petit village, tranquillement installé… Tu sais, pour nous, les vikings, l'honneur est très important, tout comme l'est le respect et la loyauté. Ton père nous avait trahit. Il avait perdu sa loyauté envers notre chef et en nos dieux… Nous avons donc appliqué la loi qui s'applique à ceux qui dénigrent les dieux et le chef…

- Que…

- La mort.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Tu sais, Grimmjow accorde beaucoup d'importance au respect et à la loyauté…

- Vous avez commandité la mort de mon père ?

-… Il était hors de lui quand il a sût que ton père avait déserté. Il était fou. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter…

- L'arrêter pour faire quoi ?

-…

- Répond enfoiré ! Pour quoi faire ?

-…

- Tu vas me répondre oui ? »

Ichigo avait pris Aizen par le col et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'Aizen racontait. Comment ? Comment c'était possible ? Son père ? Un viking ? Non ! Impossible ! Pourtant, Aizen semblait si convainquant… Mais il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Il ne voulait pas y croire !

« -… Celui qui a commandité l'exécution de ton père n'est autre que… »

Il voyait les lèvres d'Aizen remuer. Il était devenu sourd. Il ne voulait pas entendre le nom. Pourvu que… « Pourvu que ce ne soit pas lui ! Pas lui je vous en supplie ! Lui que j'ai… »

Il sentit des larmes monter et s'accumuler aux rebords de ses paupières. Il devenait aveugle. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne voulait pas entendre le nom! Il ne voulait pas ! Il allait mourir s'il l'apprenait… Ce nom. Non il ne voulait…

« - … Grimmjow Jaggerjack… Je suis désolé Ichigo. »

Lui… Cet homme qui le faisait chavirer. Lui qui l'emportait. Pourquoi lui ? Lui ? LUI ? Ichigo était perdu. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! A son ami, à son propre…

Il ne pouvait retenir d'avantage ses larmes. Elles coulaient à flot sur ses joues sans s'arrêter. Les marquant sans pitié. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. L'air qu'il aspirait devenait lourd. Ses poumons le rejetaient. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il voulut ouvrir sa bouche pour respirer. Sans succès.

Aizen vit soudain Ichigo tomber sur le lit tout en se griffant la gorge. Il faisait une crise d'angoisse. Aizen vit par la réaction d'Ichigo qu'il croyait en sa déclaration. Ravi, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - Bien. Maintenant que tu connais la vérité, je te souhaite une belle vie d'esclave avec l'assassin de ton père. Mais, si tu tiens à une quelconque vengeance, saches que ma porte t'est grande ouverte. Au faites, au cas où tu aurais des doutes. Regarde dans le coffre près de l'entrée de la tente. Les armes que tu trouveras dans ce coffre te prouveront que j'ai raison.»

Il regarda une dernière fois Ichigo qui agonisait sur son lit et lui lança un sourire « réconfortant ».

Ichigo allait mourir. Il le sentait. Il était perdu dans ce néant de panique. Aucune issue ne se présentait à lui. Puis, il sentit ses poumons douloureux se détendre. L'oxygène qui l'étouffait fut remplacé par une odeur qui le rassura en quelques secondes. Il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de lui et le réconforter. Des mains douces se posèrent sur ses joues pour enlever délicatement les larmes douloureuses. Ichigo réussi à rouvrir les yeux et vit un océan se déverser dans ses yeux. Oui. Cet homme était certes celui qui avait tué son père, mais il était aussi celui qui le rassurait… Ichigo resta accroché par le regard de Grimmjow et s'empara de la tunique du bleuté à pleines mains, de peur de retomber dans ce néant affreux.

En entrant de nouveau dans la tente, Grimmjow avait vu l'état de crise dans lequel était Ichigo. Il courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras délicatement. Il prit la tête du rouquin dans l'une de ses mains et la mit dans le creux de son cou. Il essaya de le rassurer le plus que possible. La marque sur son cou et la peau présente sous les ongles d'Ichigo montrait qu'il s'était infligé ces blessures tout seul. Quand il vit le visage du jeune homme se décontracter, il voulut aller chercher un médecin mais il ne pu se détacher de lui. Ichigo avait agrippé sa tunique si fortement que ses doigts étaient devenus rouges. Grimmjow appela donc un de ses guerriers pour qu'il aille chercher un médecin. Après quelques minutes d'examens, le médecin donna son avis sur l'état d'Ichigo.

« - Il a fait une grosse crise d'angoisse.

- Comment ça a pu arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Un surplus de sensations, son cœur s'est emballé.

- Je vois…

- Bien, il lui faut juste du repos.

- Compris.

- J'y vais. »

Grimmjow hocha de la tête toute en regardant Ichigo en train de dormir. Qu'avait bien pu voir, entendre Ichigo pour le mettre dans cet état ?

Mais si Ichigo apprenait la vérité sur son passé, ferait-il cette même crise ? Grimmjow savait qu'il devait lui dire mais… cela briserait Ichigo… Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

*Freyja : déesse de l'amour, qui accueille la moitié des guerriers morts au combat

**_à suivre..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors alors? (J'ai pris goût aux courts chapitres pourtant je me force à écrire plus! Je vous jure! x))<br>_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous! Hé oui! Je suis encore vivante! Et je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction. **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews et aussi à m'excuser pour le grooooos retards de ce chapitre... Je l'avoue j'ai vraiment mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire celui-là! Mais bon pour ce chapitre, vous pouvez pas me reprocher d'avoir peu écrit! ;)  
><strong>

**Ah oui! Une petite précision! Je crois qu'il y a certaines personnes qui me considère comme une machine à écrire... Il faudrait vraiment arrêter de regarder Wall-e! Je ne suis pas un robot qui passe son temps à écrire... J'ai une vie comme tout le monde bien remplie (exams,...). Alors s'il vous plaît arrêtez de me mettre "quand la suite?" sur les reviews... C'est hyper agaçant... 'Fin bref! Voilà voilà!**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps! Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Qu'avait bien pu voir, entendre Ichigo pour le mettre dans cet état ?<em>

_Mais si Ichigo apprenait la vérité sur son passé, ferait-il cette même crise ? Grimmjow savait qu'il devait lui dire mais… cela briserait Ichigo… Il ne savait plus quoi faire._

La crise d'Ichigo s'estompait. Il sentait son corps s'échapper du gouffre si profond dans lequel il avait été prisonnier quelques instants plus tôt. La chaleur qui entourait son corps le rassurait. C'était une chaleur semblable à celle du soleil. Elle lui caressait doucement le visage, une caresse si douce et si chaude… Elle était semblable à la lumière du soleil que reflétait la pierre de la tombe de sa mère. Cette chaleur lui rappelait ces moments où il se confessait à sa mère, où le soleil faisait grâce de ses dernières caresses chaleureuses. En ressentant cette chaleur, Ichigo essaya de se souvenir de son père… Il voulait retrouver ces souvenirs si précieux. Mais la féroce emprise de son autre voix intérieure qui l'emplissait ne faisait qu'estomper ses trésors. Elle ne faisait que floutter les visages de ses parents, leurs sourires… Ichigo le savait. Il le sentait. Pour cela, il ne voulait pas faire ce que lui demandait Grimmjow pour contrôler cette emprise si puissante, car ses souvenirs ne faisaient que s'abîmer à chacune de ses apparitions. Ses souvenirs étaient ses fondements, ses piliers, ce qui lui permettait de se redresser, d'aller de l'avant, de croire en l'avenir. Comment un futur pouvait être formé sans passé ?

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Grimmjow ne le comprenait pas ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre que ses souvenirs étaient plus importants que tout ? Ne pensait-il réellement qu'à ses propres intérêts ? Pourtant… Ichigo avait l'espoir fou que ce viking tenait à lui… Un espoir mince qui se fissurait de jours en jours…

Après tout… Aizen avait sûrement raison non ? En y réfléchissant bien, Grimmjow avait toujours placé ses propres intérêts en premier… Il avait détruit le village pour qu'Ichigo n'appartienne qu'à lui. Il avait fait passer une épreuve périlleuse au rouquin pour expérimenter un éventuel potentiel… Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de faire imposer sa loi en tuant son père ?

Ichigo se rassura et essaya de ne plus penser à ces douloureuses hypothèses. Il se concentra sur cette chaleur qui continuait de lui caresser la joue. En sentant cette chaleur, Ichigo découvrit qu'elle était semblable à celle que son père lui donnait en lui caressant la joue. Cette caresse le rassurait. Il s'en souvenait encore et ferait en sorte de toujours s'en souvenir. Mais cette caresse, cette chaleur rassurante s'estompa en un instant et fut remplacé par une légère brise glaciale qui le fit frémir. Cette absence de chaleur lui rappela cette terrible scène où son père avait été exécuté sur la place publique de son village natal. Ichigo était là, devant lui. Sa mère était inclinée devant le chef du village, en train de le supplier d'arrêter le futur massacre. Ichigo était retenu par les villageois. On le bloquait pour l'empêcher de foncer vers son père et le libérer. D'un coup, les larmes le prirent à la gorge et brouillèrent la vision du rouquin. Il ne pouvait rien faire. La lame tombait lentement. Son éclat glacial éblouissait Ichigo. La dernière image de son père fut celle d'un homme qui souriait pour rassurer son enfant… Ichigo criait, hurlait, se tiraillait la gorge dans l'espoir d'arrêter la lame. Il sentait ses larmes couler, creuser son visage. Elles lui déchiraient le cœur, le brûlaient.

Grimmjow caressait le visage d'Ichigo pour le rassurer. Il aimait voir ce visage attendrit par le sommeil, intégralement détendu. Soudain, il sentit une humidité couler sur ses doigts. Ichigo pleurait. Le visage tordu par la douleur. Puis, il commença à entendre des gémissements à peine audibles d'Ichigo. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner à quoi correspondaient ces bruits. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'intensifièrent et devinrent de plus en plus identifiables. Ichigo suait, pleurait et ne cessait de répéter le nom de son père. D'un coup, il cria et se leva en sursaut. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait tellement vite. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir courut à toute vitesse pendant un long moment. Il se retourna et vit le regard interrogateur de Grimmjow.

« - Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je… Qu'est-ce que…»

Ichigo se rendit compte de son état. Il sentit les larmes humides tomber sur son visage.

« - Hé ! Ichigo ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as bordel !?

- Je…Non, rien. Juste un mauvais cauchemar…

-Bon. Prépares-toi pour l'entraînement.

-Quoi ? Quel entraînement ?

- L'épreuve dans l'arène, c'était un test. J'voulais savoir si mon hypothèse sur ta puissance incontrôlée était vraie. Cette épreuve l'a approuvée. Vu qu'ta puissance ne s'actionne qu'en cas d'extrême danger, nous allons la travailler pour qu'tu puisses la contrôler. Et ça commence aujourd'hui. Donc tu t'habilles, prends l'arme que j't'ai prêté et on y va. »

Grimmjow sortit du lit et commença à s'habiller pour le prochain entraînement. N'entendant aucuns mouvements de la part d'Ichigo, il se retourna.

« - Oh ! T'as entendu ? Bouge tes fesses.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- T'es sourd ? Je t'ai dis non.

- Oh je vois. Monsieur Ichigo Kurosaki ne veut pas faire d'efforts… »

Grimmjow reprit le chemin du lit et menaça Ichigo en lui mettant la lame de son poignard au creux de la gorge du rouquin. La lèvre supérieure du bleuté se retroussa, dévoilant des canines imposantes et menaçantes. Ichigo fut apeuré pendant un instant mais décida de ne pas se laisser faire.

« -Maint'nant, tu bouges.

- Tu crois que c'est en me menaçant de cette façon que je vais faire ce que tu me dis de faire Grimmjow ? Décidemment tu me connais mal.

- Joue pas avec mes nerfs j'te préviens ! J'suis pas d'humeur. T'vas pas me souler toi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- J'viens d'apprendre qu'Aizen monte un coup foireux contre moi. Il ne veut plus partager les terres vikings. Ce con veut avoir la totalité des territoires conquis…

- Comment ça ?

- Il veut m'enlever mes terres. Les reconquérir. J'viens d'apprendre qu'il était en train d'rassembler une armée puissante pour m'attaquer… Ça m'fout en rogne. Et maint'nant toi t'veux pas bouger ton mignon p'tit cu alors ça m'énerve encore plus ! Alors fais c'que j'te dis si t'veux pas avoir mal.

- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà mal là? Tu me prends pour ton défouloir? Et puis quoi encore ?! J'en ai marre de recevoir toute ta colère. Va te défouler ailleurs. Et t'es en colère contre moi pour quoi ? Parce que je refuse de me foutre en l'air pour tes beaux yeux ? Parce que je refuse de t'obéir comme le font bien sagement tes guerriers ? Hin ! Remarque, ça ne me surprends pas de toi… Et d'ailleurs… Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de savoir si j'ai mal ou non ? D'ailleurs je me demande si tu te préoccupes de savoir si cette puissance que tu convoites tant me détruit de l'intérieure. Franchement je me le demande… Tu sais… J'avais à un moment le sentiment fou que tu ne pensais pas qu'à tes propres intérêts pendant quelques temps… Mais ce sentiment se fissure. Il se brise. Et plus je te regarde fonctionner, plus je me demande comment tu peux te regarder dans un miroir ? Comment peux-tu n'avoir aucun remord ? Comment arrives-tu à enfouir la culpabilité propre à chaque être humain ? Mais… en es-tu seulement un Grimmjow ? »

Le bleuté resta de marbre. Puis chacun de ses traits de visage se contractèrent. Sa mâchoire se serra. Le bleu de ses yeux, il y avait quelques instants calme, doux, s'assombrit. La pression sur le couteau devint plus forte sur la gorge de l'esclave. Ichigo commençait à serrer les dents. Le couteau commençait à s'insérer dans la chair d'Ichigo, lui provoquant une douleur atroce. Il commença à regretter ses paroles…

« - Espèce de... »

Grimmjow se mit à grogner. Il était vraiment en colère. Comment Ichigo pouvait l'accuser d'être égoïste ? Toute la journée, chaque heure, chaque minute de libre était consacrée à ce rouquin. Comment osait-il ?

La panthère sentit sa proie se débattre légèrement. Puis, elle mit sa main sur sa joue la caressant. Il s'étonna de voir ce geste si doux, si réconfortant. Puis, cette présence l'apaisa et le fit regretter son action.

« - Ichigo je…

- Tue-moi.

- Quoi ? »

Grimmjow ne comprenait rien. En face de lui, Ichigo pleurait et lui demandait de le tuer. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Il y a un instant, le roux le méprisait en lui disant ses quatre vérités en face. Mais maintenant, il voulait mourir. Grimmjow ne comprenait plus rien.

« - Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes bordel ? Y'a deux minutes tu m'méprisais et là t'veux mourir ? Mais dis-moi bordel !

- Je ne veux pas les perdre.

- Quoi ?

- Mes souvenirs… Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas ! Quand tu me pousses à faire sortir cette puissance de moi, mes souvenirs s'estompent. Mes repères disparaissent. S'ils ne sont pas là, comment est-ce que je peux avancer ? C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas !

- Conneries. L'passé parasite le présent. Il t'empêche d'aller d'l'avant. Si cette force efface tes souvenirs, qu'elle les efface. C'n'est pas en restant figé par son passé qu'on avance. C'est un parasite qui t'détruit d'l'intérieur. Les remords, les regrets… Tous ces foutus sentiments t'empoisonnent la vie ! Faut vivre l'instant présent Ichigo. T'peux rien faire pour l'passé. Il est figé. Mais l'futur est modelable ! T'peux le changer, le modifier. Tout repose sur l'présent. Tout. C'est en faisant tes choix présents qu'tu t'forgeras un avenir. L'instant présent Ichigo. Pense à ça et uniquement à ça ! L'instant présent. »

Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment Grimmjow arrivait à rester de glace ? Il ne voyait pas l'importance de ces rêves pour le rouquin ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose ? Comment osait-il insulter ses souvenirs ? Le rouquin sentit une colère monter. Une colère brûlante qui lui serra la gorge. Elle remonta, évapora ses larmes, sa tristesse. Cette colère prit possession du corps de la proie et crispa une de ses mains. Cette force amena Ichigo à frapper Grimmjow au visage. Ce geste fut tellement fort que le bleuté entendit son cou craquer. Il voltigea à l'autre bout du lit.

A peine avoir tenté de se relever, Grimmjow fut aplatit au sol.

« - Comment peux-tu cracher sur mes souvenirs ? Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? C'est sûr que pour toi le passé, il vaut mieux l'oublier ! Tu serais trop tiraillé par la culpabilité ! Comment arrives-tu à être aussi égoïste Grimmjow ? Comment ?! »

Ichigo ne faisait que crier au visage du bleuté déversant sa colère sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas entendre cette façon de penser ! Il ne voulait pas l'entendre ! Le rouquin était sur le bleuté et avait agrippé son col. Grimmjow restait muet. Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait juste le réconforter, le rassurer. Et voilà ce qu'il avait en retour ! Il en avait marre de faire des efforts et de ne rien recevoir en échange. Même pas de remerciement, rien ! Cette fois, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Le bleuté bloqua les mains du rouquin et, en renversant Ichigo, les plaqua de part et d'autre de sa tête. Grimmjow en avait marre de ce rouquin ! Il lui faisait tourner la tête. Tous ses sentiments étaient chamboulés. Il n'avait jamais ressentis de tels bouleversements… Et cela lui faisait peur. Chaque action du rouquin était inattendue. A chaque ordre, une riposte se préparait. Depuis le début, Grimmjow avait été surpris par ce comportement rebelle. Il en avait marre de ne pas être respecté par un simple esclave… Les mots que Grimmjow ne voulait pas dire, sous peine de blesser le rouquin restaient coincés à la gorge du bleuté. Ils étaient remplis de haine, de colère qu'avait accumulée Grimmjow. Cet amat de colère n'était pas provoqué que par Ichigo. Aizen avait en grande partie participé au cumul de haine du bleuté. Grimmjow n'était pas arrivé à sortir cette haine de lui, à la cracher, à l'expulser de son corps. Cette haine resta bloquée dans la gorge du bleuté puis d'un coup sortit de sa bouche.

« - Ecoute-moi bien esclave. T'vas prendre la foutue arme que j't'ai passé et arrêter d'dire des conneries ! J'en ai rien à foutre de c'que tu ressens ! Pour moi, t'es qu'un esclave. Rien d'plus. Si t'pensais qu'j'avais des sentiments ou quelqu'chose dans l'genre tu t'fais des idées. »

Grimmjow savait que c'était faux. Que ses sentiments étaient vrais envers Ichigo… Il ne voulait pas dire cela. Il l'avait mal dit mais ses paroles continuaient de se déverser sans s'arrêter… Grimmjow vomissait enfin cette haine…

« T'veux que j'te bute ? Non. J'te f'rai pas c'plaisir et j'pas envie d'me salir les mains d'sang d'esclaves. C'pas mon trip. J'ordonne, t'fais. Si c'est trop compliqué, bute-toi tout seul. Et j'me f'rai une joie d'laisser ton corps pourrir dans la fange comme l'ont mérité ceux d'ta famille ! »

« Non ! J'voulais pas dire ça… » fut la première pensée de Grimmjow après avoir déversé sa haine sur Ichigo.

Mais ces mots étaient sortis sans aucun contrôle... Grimmjow respirait fortement, essoufflé. Comme si ces mots étaient un poids enfin enlevé de ses épaules. Il resta les yeux écarquillés, et les gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient de son visage. Il observait le visage déchiré d'Ichigo. Il mit par réflexe une de ses mains sur sa bouche, se rendant compte de ses paroles. Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard emplit de tristesse, de mépris et de colère du rouquin, il se leva et sortit en vitesse de la tente.

Oui. Il l'avait dit. Ce poids était enfin enlevé… Grimmjow avait enfin enlevé, vomit cette haine qui le tiraillait, le faisait souffrir... Mais, il l'avait jeté à la figure du rouquin… Il venait sûrement de briser Ichigo… Il en était conscient maintenant. Ces paroles briseraient à jamais sa relation entre Ichigo et lui. Le voulait-il vraiment ? Devait-il revenir sur ses paroles ? Revenir voir Ichigo pour le réconforter ?

« Mais Merde ! A quoi j'pense là ? Réconforter un esclave ? Avouer et revenir sur mes paroles ? Pas question ! Puis quoi encore ! J'suis le chef d'une putain d'armée ! C'quoi ces pensées merdiques ? J'irai pas le voir. Marre de tout ça… Rien à foutre d'ces conneries…»

Grimmjow essaya de se rassurer ou plutôt de flatter son égo pour oublier cette histoire. Pour se vider la tête, il alla voir ses guerriers rassemblés dans une grande tente, buvant et se délectant des effets de l'alcool. Oui, dans ces situations, l'alcool faisait bien des miracles…

Ichigo était resté un certain temps allongé sur le sol froid. Il était resté immobile, sans vie. Seules ses larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter. Elles ne faisaient que creuser les joues du rouquin. Il s'était pris un choc de taille. Tous ce qu'il croyait réel dans sa relation avec Grimmjow n'étaient qu'illusion… Mais comment avait-il pu imaginer une telle chose ? Grimmjow ? Amoureux de lui ? N'importe quoi ! Tout était dit. Le sentiment amoureux d'Ichigo n'était en aucun cas réciproque depuis le début… Une chose était certaine, il ne se laisserait plus jamais berner par n'importe quel homme ou femme attirants… Plus jamais ! Définitivement, Ichigo ne se laisserait plus manipuler par n'importe qui et surtout, il ne laisserait plus ses sentiments dicter sa conduite, c'était trop douloureux...

Une fois arrivé à cette conclusion, Ichigo décida de se relever et voulut connaitre La vérité. Il décida d'aller vérifier l'histoire d'Aizen sur son, soit disant, passé caché. Il s'avança vers une malle en bois massif, orné d'arabesques délicatement taillées. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait à toutes allures. Et si l'histoire d'Aizen était vraie ? Et s'il reconnaissait l'une des armes que son père avait fabriqué dans cette malle ? Cela voudrait dire que l'histoire était vraie… Qu'il serait l'enfant d'un guerrier viking. Que son enfance serait fondée sur une multitude de mensonges… et si c'était vrai, comment ferait-t-il ? Comment avancerait-t-il ? Peut-être que le mensonge est une bonne solution…

« Non ! Cette situation a assez durée ! Plus de mensonges ! Je veux la vérité. »

Après s'être décidé, Ichigo souleva d'un trait le coffre. Son souffle se coupa net. Il fut d'abord éblouit par l'éclat des armes. Après s'être habitué à cette luminosité, il vit une multitude d'épées et poignards empilés dans la malle. Il prit une arme blanche au hasard. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il observa d'un premier œil le poignard pris dans la malle. L'arme semblait avoir été conçue pour être offerte. Les motifs détaillés présents sur la totalité de la lame étaient finement taillés. De multiples rosaces embellissaient la lame argentée. Cette arme n'était en aucun cas adaptée pour la guerre. Elle avait sûrement était offerte à une personne de forte puissance, de haute autorité. Il regarda attentivement la lame et se rassura. Les initiales que son père mettait sur les armes qu'il forgeait n'étaient pas présentes sur cette arme. Il commença à rigoler, rassuré par cette première conclusion.

« Mais comment ai-je pu croire une telle histoire ? Aizen dit vraiment n'importe qu… »

Son regard se posa sur le manche en ivoire de l'arme. Deux initiales y étaient incrustées. Deux lettres vikings prédominaient le bout du manche de l'arme : « IK ». Ichigo blêmit en apercevant ces initiales qui ressemblaient étrangement à celles de son père. Il devint fou. Il prit rapidement chaque arme de la malle et quand il vit les mêmes initiales, jetait les armes blanches à l'autre bout de la tente.

« Non ! Impossible ! Ces initiales, ce sont celles de mon père !? Non ! Comment est-ce possible ? Mon père n'était qu'un simple forgeron dans un village reculé du Japon ! Comment… Comment… »

Il continua, mais ces initiales ne faisaient qu'apparaître encore et encore ! La dernière arme blanche fut propulsée sur le lit. Ichigo se sentit anéantit…

« _Ton père n'est pas d'origine japonaise. Il est né en Irlande. Il a toujours voulu devenir un viking, un guerrier. Il devint vite un guerrier or paire, magnant les armes à la perfection. Durant plusieurs années, il devint mon fidèle ami et celui de mon cousin, Grimmjow... »_

Ces paroles d'Aizen raisonnaient dans la tête d'Ichigo. Puis, Ichigo entendis une autre voix, bien plus profonde…

« - Bah mon roi ? On s'sent pas bien dans sa peau ? KYAHAHAHA !

- Tais-toi ! Sors de ma tête satanée voix !

- Ooooooh ce n'est pas très gentil de me nommer comme ça ! T'as déjà oublié mon nom mon roi ? Comme tu as oublié ton vrai passé ?

- Tais-toi !

- Appelles-moi Shiro mon roi. Tu vas finir par me vexer là.

- Très bien ! Vexe toi et surtout vas-t'en de ma tête ! Laisse-moi en paix.

- Mais mon roi, sans ton fidèle serviteur, tu ne serais rien. Hinhinhin. Vois-tu, je suis ta personnalité, ta VRAIE personnalité. Celle que tu essayes tant de refouler.

- Non ! Jamais je ne serai comme toi. Tu ne fais que du mal ! Tu tues, tu es animal, bestial… Non jamais je n'ai été comme toi et jamais je ne le serai !

- Ne jamais dire jamais mon roi ! Kihihihi ! Le mal dont tu parles c'est ma capacité d'effacer tes souvenirs hein ?!

- …

- Saches que je n'efface que le faux. Je t'aide à retrouver tes vrais souvenirs. La vérité mon roi, rien que la vérité !

- Non ! Tu ne fais que me détruire ! Me dévorer ! Tu veux prendre ma place !

- J'avoue qu'avant je voulais prendre ta place mon roi. Et je l'ai prise sans difficultés ! Mais… Je m'ennuyais sans mon roi déchu… Alors j'ai décidé de te laisser reprendre ton trône, roi déchu. Maintenant, je veux que l'on soit qu'un. Qu'on se recompose. Etre une seule et même personne, un seul et même être… Mon dieu qu'elle belle perspective tu ne trouves pas mon roi ?

- Non ! Absolument pas ! Je ne me rallierai jamais à toi tu m'entends JAMAIS !

- Tu confonds ennemis et alliés mon roi. Je suis ton allié. Tu es ton ennemi. Accepte ta vraie nature.

- Non !

- Viens avec moi.

- NON ! »

Ichigo pris sa tête entre ses mains et cria de toutes ses forces pour ne plus entendre cette voix dans sa tête… Il soupira en sentant cette voix partir en riant. Il essuya d'un revers de main les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient son front et tata le fond de la malle pour voir si une dernière arme y restait encore. Il sentit que le fond de la malle bougeait. Ichigo souleva le faux fond de la malle et vit un objet caché par un tissu brodé de multiples rosaces de couleurs minutieusement entrelacées entre elles. Il prit soigneusement l'objet au fond de la malle. Le rouquin tacha le tissu de son sang. En prenant les armes de façon brusque, il s'était entaillé les mains. Le sang recouvrait la paume de ses mains. Il fit attention à ne pas tâcher d'avantage le tissu brodé et découvrit l'objet si bien caché. Il vit un bouclier de guerrier viking. Il y avait différents symboles incrustés dans le cuivre de l'arme qui permettait de comprendre que ce bouclier appartenait à un chef viking, un dirigeant d'armée comme Grimmjow. En un instant, Ichigo devint tout pâle et crut avoir un vertige.

« Ce bouclier… Je le connais… Nom de… »

Le bouclier qu'Ichigo tenait entre ses mains, devenues tremblantes, était celui que son père avait installé au-dessus de la cheminée de la maison d'enfance d'Ichigo. Pour être sûr de cette hypothèse, le rouquin retourna le bouclier et fut horrifié par l'apparition des initiales de son père…

« Tout était vrai… Aizen avait raison. Mon père était donc un viking. Et le responsable de sa mort est Grimmjow. Comment… Comment ai-je pu ne pas me rendre compte que mon père était viking ? En y réfléchissant bien, il m'apprenait des techniques de combat, confectionnait des armes de guerre au lieu d'outils pour les cultures… Bordel… Grimmjow… Espèce de… Je vais te tuer… »

Ichigo sentit une force monter en lui. Il voulait tuer Grimmjow. Il le haïssait. Enfin. Son heure de vengeance était venue. Son père allait être vengé. Depuis le début, Ichigo savait que son père avait était exécuté pour une autre raison mais certainement pas pour avoir tué un villageois. Sinon, pourquoi des guerriers vikings étaient présents pour assister à « l'évènement » ? Il le savait… Mais il ne pensais pas que la réelle raison de l'exécution était si différente… En tout cas, la vérité était dévoilée et maintenant, la justice allait être faite. Ichigo se décida. Il prit une arme au hasard et allait sortir de la tente quand il se stoppa net.

« Non, pas maintenant. Ce serait débile d'y aller maintenant. Si je le tue, je me ferai tuer dans la minute qui suit par ses guerriers… »

Ichigo ravala ses pulsions meurtrières et commença à ranger soigneusement les armes blanches dans la malle, prenant bien soin de tout remettre à sa place. Il alla ensuite dans le lit, attendant le moment où il pourrait savourer sa vengeance. La tentation fut grande. Il dut se retenir à plusieurs fois. Dans sa tête, Ichigo réfléchissait à plusieurs façons de tuer Grimmjow. Il essayait d'imaginer son visage, détendu et pâlit par la mort. Mais… Malgré la forte présence de la vengeance, Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste et surtout déçu par les paroles blessantes, déchirantes du bleuté… Sa poitrine lui faisait souffrir, elle se serrait, se comprimait et l'oppressait… En repensant à ces paroles, le rouquin sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et ne put réprimer quelques gémissements de tristesse. Oui. Ichigo était définitivement brisé…

Cela faisait une heure que Grimmjow s'enfilait bière sur bière. Plus il buvait plus sa culpabilité s'effaçait. Il se sentait bien. Bien entendu, il n'était pas encore ivre. Le bleuté devait boire une quantité affolante de bière avant de sentir un semblant d'ivresse… Il restait donc sobre. La plupart des soldats dormaient, bercés par l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité. Il pouvait entendre ronflements sur ronflements. Le fait de voir ses guerriers vautrés par terre, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les joues rosées le fit rire. Malgré toutes les bières qu'il avait ingurgitées, Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à oublier le visage du rouquin. Il avait l'air si triste et tellement en colère… En même temps, avec ce qui lui avait dit c'était normal non ? Ses paroles avaient été plus que blessantes… Sa poitrine se serra un instant lui donnant une vive douleur.

« Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi j'ai autant mal… C'est quoi cette douleur de merde ? J'comprends pas… C'est la première fois que j'ressents ça. »

Grimmjow avala d'un trait le reste de sa bière pour essayer de contenir sa douleur. Renji arriva, en trombe dans la tente tout essoufflé.

« - Grimmjow, faut réveiller les troupes…

- Depuis quand tu m'donnes des ordres palmier ? T'vois pas qu'j'suis occupé ?

- Grimmjow, serieusement. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Ton cousin a décidé de nous faire la guerre figures-toi ! Il est en route et campe au village précédant notre campement ! En gros, il est à une dizaine de lieux d'ici ! Faut se bouger le cul ! Il se ramène avec une putain d'armée !

- T'es serieux ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Grimmjow ?!

- TOUT L'MONDE DEBOUT ! ET QU'CA SAUTE ! »

Grimmjow hurla dans tout le campement. Les soldats qui ne s'activaient pas à se préparer pour la bataille recevaient de bonnes douches d'eau froide. Ce qui les réveillaient instantanément. Grimmjow courrait dans tous les sens. Il voulut aller dans la tente pour prévenir Ichigo mais, en se souvenant de ses paroles, il demanda à Renji de se charger de prévenir Ichigo. Le bleuté voulait absolument le rouquin parmis ses guerriers. La puissance qu'il avait en lui ressortirait et massacrerait tout sur son passage. Il en était convaincu. Il avait besoin de lui dans cette bataille. Ichigo essayait de s'endormir mais ne pouvait empêcher sa haine de s'apaiser… Il entendit de l'agitation venant de dehors. De multiples cris, bruits d'armes qui s'entrechoquaient, des bruits de pas agités se faisaient entendre. Le rouquin décida de sortir de la tente et s'aperçu que tout le monde se pressait, se préparait tant bien que mal pour aller… se battre ? Le rouquin ne comprenait rien. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Il vit Renji passer en trombe devant lui. Il lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter dans son élan.

« - Renji ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?

-Ah ! J'voulais te parler. Prépare-toi. Mets l'armure que t'as prêté Grimmjow et une de ses armes. Grimmjow veut que tu combattes avec nous l'armée d'Aizen. Elle s'approche de plus en plus. Elle devrait être là dans dix minutes !

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas combattre avec nous pour tuer ces danois à la con !

- Tu veux dire qu'Aizen va se ramener avec une putain d'armée pour essayer de reconquérir les terres de Grimmjow ?

- Yep.

- J'veux pas y aller. Dis à Grimmjow que j'en ai rien à cirer de ce combat.

- Ecoute-moi bien. De une je ne suis pas un pigeon voyageur ! De deux, ta décision et complètement insensée. Sache que que tu sois dehors en train de combattre ou dans la tente à attendre, les danois viendront quand même essayer de te tuer. Après à toi de choisir si tu veux mourir dignement en combattant l'ennemi sur le front ou te faire buter lâchement, comme un chien. Maint'nant je te laisse je dois m'occuper des autres. Prends ta décision Ichigo.»

Ichigo réfléchit quelques instants. S'il allait combattre, Shiro reprendrait le contrôle sur lui… Il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Les dégâts sur ses souvenirs s'aggraveraient encore… Mais d'un autre côté, Ichigo ne voulait pas mourir en tant qu'esclave… Il voulait mourir dignement. Le rouquin tourna son regard sur une armure de Grimmjow. Ichigo regarda longtemps cette armure, la détaillant de tous côtés. Après avoir réfléchit pendant un certain temps, un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Tout le monde était fin prêts à combattre l'ennemi. Après un certain temps, Ichigo s'était faufilé parmi les guerriers. Il portait une multitude de protections faites en ferraille qui protégeait ses organes vitaux le reste de son corps était couvert de cuir, le protégeant un minimum du froid et du vent du nord. Il avait décidé de prendre le bouclier de son père et deux des épées qu'il avait confectionné, ainsi qu'un poignard logé entre deux lianes de cuirs qui protégeaient ses mollets. Ichigo était fin prêt à se battre. Grimmjow était devant son armée regardant si chacun était paré pour aller combattre l'ennemi. Il sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui et sentait une tension s'installer autour des soldats. Il le voyait. Les regards des vikings avaient changés. Leur soif du sang envoutait leur regard devenu sombre. Certains guerriers trépignaient d'impatience. Ils voulaient de la chair fraiche ici et maintenant. Eh bien, ils allaient être servis… Son regard s'arrêta sur Ichigo. Il était rassuré de le voir parmi ses guerriers. Il pourrait avoir un œil sur lui pendant le combat, ou enfin il essayerait. Mais en un instant, il écarquilla les s'attarda sur le bouclier que portait le rouquin. Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Grimmjow l'avait pourtant bien caché au fond de sa malle d'armes. Comment l'avait-il découvert ? Mais… En y repensant, ce bouclier était celui qu'il avait décroché de la maison d'Ishin avant de la bruler. Et s'il l'avait reconnu… Merde… Grimmjow essaya de contenir sa panique. S'il reconnaissait cette arme, il se poserait sûrement des questions… En croisant le regard du rouquin, il vit de la détermination, de l'appréhension et… de la haine ? Bordel de…

Grimmjow porta son attention sur les plaines étendues qui faisait face à son armée. Il se retourna et vit, malgré la nuit qui arrivait, des lumières briller à un ou deux lieux de sa position. Il entendit ensuite retentir les armes de l'armée adverse se rapprocher. Les lumières qui se profilaient dans la peine ombre étaient les reflets des lances des guerriers, illuminées par les clairs rayons de la pleine lune. Grimmjow retroussa ses lèvres et dévoila ses canines prédominantes dans un sourire démoniaque. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se transformèrent et une lueur sadique s'alluma transformant son regard. Il s'était transformé en un prédateur assoiffé de viande fraiche…

Ichigo pu apercevoir l'armée adverse. Des ombres se profilaient et assombrissaient la verdure. Le paysage devint lugubre et une tension se mit en place. Le cœur d'Ichigo s'accéléra. Ses mains tremblaient. Oui. Il avait peur. Une sueur froide coula le long de son échine, provoquant en lui un gros frisson. Ses mains devinrent moites. Ichigo était effrayé, perdu, seul… Il voulut faire demi-tour mais le rugissement de Grimmjow le fit sursauter. Il resta complètement abasourdi pendant quelques instants. Ce rugissement bestial fut ensuite accompagné d'un cri unanime des soldats. Grimmjow pointa ses haches sur l'ennemi et commença à courir vers eux. Ichigo essaya de sortir de la masse mais il était trop tard… Il fut entrainé par la masse des combattants qui se ruait sur l'ennemi. Un courant l'emporta. Grimmjow fut le premier à faire couler le sang de l'ennemi. Il avait tranché d'un coup la tête de son adversaire en poussant des rugissements à faire pleurer de terreur n'importe quel brave. En un instant, l'herbe changea de couleur. Le sang d'ennemis et d'alliés se mélangea sur le sol et sur les lames tranchantes. Des cris surgissaient de partout, les lames s'abattaient sans cesse. La pleine lune aida Ichigo à différencier alliés et ennemis. Les affrontements s'enchaînaient, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ichigo sentait une puissance tant redoutée monter en lui. Il essaya de la contenir encore et encore. Il résista autant qu'il put. Mais ne pouvait se concentrer sur les combats et sa force volontairement contenue… Elle grandissait encore et encore. Prenant part à son corps, à son esprit, à ses souvenirs… « Non ! Je ne veux pas ! » Ichigo réussi à baisser sa force, l'empêchant d'abimer ses souvenirs. Mais ne put voir l'ennemi arriver et lui entailler la joue. Ce coup d'épée le projeta au sol. Il s'affala sur un ou deux cadavres laissés au sol, inconscients, morts… Oui comme lui dans un futur proche… Le guerrier se plaça devant lui et brandit son épée. L'éclat de la lame provoqué par la lune éblouit Ichigo qui ne trouva pas son épée pour pouvoir riposter. Il se servit du bouclier de son père pour se protéger mais l'ennemi bloqua le bras du rouquin sans difficulté, l'empêchant de parer le futur coup fatal…

« - C'est la fin…

-J'y crois pas ! T'es vraiment qu'un trouillard mon roi ! Vraiment ! Tu t'autoriseras jamais à tuer toi !"

En ouvrant les yeux, Ichigo revit le démon qui l'avait plusieurs fois habité et lui avait donné cette puissance que le rouquin redoutait tant. Il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse contrôler par ce démon encore une fois ! Plutôt mourir.

"Toi ! Ne m'approche pas ! Ne t'approche pas de mes souvenirs !

-Mon roi, explique-moi un truc. Pourquoi t'veux garder un tas d'souvenirs qui au final n'sont qu'mensonges ?

-Je…

-Laisse-moi t'aider. T'vas crever si ça continue… On n'est pas dans une arène mon roi. C'est un champ d'bataille. Tu t'en sortiras pas sans moi.

-Mais…

-T'façon t'as pas l'choix mon roi !"

Le manteau du démon blanc commença à se séparer en plusieurs bouts de tissu, voltigèrent vers Ichigo s'y accrocher. Au contact de sa peau, les bouts de tissu du manteau devinrent noirs. Chaque morceau imprégna sa peau et diffusa dans son corps une force surpuissante… Ichigo essaya de fuir le plus loin possible mais les tâches ne faisaient que de s'accumuler sur lui. Il frotta sa peau comme un dément, voulant enlever les tâches noires définitivement collées…

"Non ! Attends ! Enlève-toi de mon corps ! Non, arrête ! »

Au bout d'un instant Ichigo devint totalement noir. Il entendit un ricanement dans sa tête puis s'évanouit.

Le guerrier allait planter son épée dans la poitrine du rouquin quand il fut projeté en arrière. Il sentit son abdomen le faire extrêmement souffrir et vit une lame plantée dans son ventre. Devant lui, il vit un homme, non un fou, un démon se rapprocher lentement. Son sourire diabolique et son regard meurtrier, luisant, le terrorisa. En une fraction de seconde, le guerrier se retrouva allongé au sol, sans tête. Le démon tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Shiro regarda furtivement le massacre et ne put que rigoler devant ce spectacle grandiose. De loin, il aperçut Grimmjow et Aizen se combattre. Un sourire démoniaque apparut sur son visage. En évitant ou tuant ses différents adversaires, il se dirigea vers eux.

Grimmjow et Aizen s'étaient rencontrés sur le champ de bataille au début de l'affrontement. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils combattaient sans répit. Grimmjow était au plus haut de sa forme. Un sourire diabolique restait collé sur son visage. Il lui arrivait de ricanner. Il était heureux, excité de pouvoir se battre en duel contre son cousin. De son côté, Aizen ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage. On pouvait voir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Ce duel entre membres de famille était intéressant. Les deux adversaires semblaient heureux de combattre. Mais, en un instant, quelqu'un s'interposa entre eux et bloqua leur combat ce qui les hérita fortement. Grimmjow pu reconnaître la stature du rouquin et son armure.

« - Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ? Vas plutôt combattre ailleurs tu nous gènes là ! C'est une affaire entre Aizen et moi ! Casse-toi d'ici vite fait !

-Non Grimmjow. Ce n'est pas une affaire entre lui et toi.

-Qu'est-ce que… »

Ichigo se retourna pour regarder Grimmjow dans les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce tu… »

A quelques mètres du duel, Renji se démenait pour tuer le maximum d'ennemis. Les danois étaient nombreux. Même très nombreux… Il n'en voyait pas le bout. Aizen avait vraiment bien prévu son coup cette fois-ci… Après avoir combattu une multitude de guerriers, Renji prit un bref temps de répit où il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il pouvait observer la situation de l'affrontement et vit le terrible carnage… Alliés comme ennemis se mélangeaient. La nuit était un sacré handicap… Reconnaitre ses ennemis de ses alliés était une dure tache. Lui-même avait du mal à faire la différence…

« Décidément, la guerre ne fait n'aboutit pas à un gagnant et à un perdant… Tout le monde perd. Cet affrontement. Il est l'un des plus sauvage, l'un des plus insupportables que j'ai fait… »

En constatant la boucherie qui s'effectuait devant lui, Renji put voir dans la peine ombre Ichigo s'interposant devant Grimmjow. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore à celui-là! On n'interrompt pas un duel entre…

Renji équarquilla les yeux. Devant lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit Grimmjow se mettre à genoux devant un adversaire, une épée traversant de large et en travers son abdomen…

* * *

><p><strong>Quel retournement de situation! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi Grimmjow se retrouve avec une épée dans l'abdomen? <strong>

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre (j'espère pas trop tard... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'écrire rapidement promis!) ;)**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre 8! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews! Avoir plusieurs avis extérieurs sur sa fiction m'aide beaucoup! Merci d'avance! **


End file.
